Digimon:The Next Generation
by LittleFirefly44
Summary: Many years have passed since the digidestined saved the world. They are grown up and now have families of their own. Some of their kids have been chosen to save the digital world against yet another threat, with their digimon partners. Can they do it?
1. DTNG: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This is my latest story. For the time being, I will be taking a bit of a break on my other stories to get this one up and running. I'm really hoping this one will turn out well. Don't worry. I won't forget the others and will update them as well. Please enjoy and read and review. _**  
**_

_**Digimon: The Next Generation**_

**Prologue**

Tai and the others have grown up and now families of their own. After their last adventures, when peace was finally restored to the digital world, in order for that peace to remain, they were no longer allowed to go back to the digital world and were required to keep it a secret. They thought it was the last of their adventures and sadly said good-bye to their digimon partners. Lately, unbeknownst to anyone, a new threat was emerging, deep within the cores of the digital world. For some of their children, a group of new children, their adventures were about to begin...

**Families:**

**The Motomiyas-**Davis and Catherine (french digidestined) and their child: Daiki.

Davis finally got his noodle-cart established. Catherine is a housewife/mother.

Daiki (male) is eleven years old. He has reddish-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He was given his father's goggles which came from Tai. He usually wears khaki pants, a green shirt, brown gloves, and green sneakers. **Daiki's crest** is **courage**. Daiki is outgoing and assertive. Daiki has a crush on Aiko and will fight the other boys over her but is too nervous to let her know how he feels. He loves to be with his friends, and is a bit like the former leaders, often doing things on his own and not working as a team. He will need to learn to work together with his friends as a team.

**The Kamiyas**-Tai and Sora, and their children: Isamu and Aiko.

Tai (who finally cut his hair) has a job as a Physical Education Elementary teacher. Sora took over her parent's flower shop and is now in charge of it.

Isamu (male) is thirteen years old. He is the spitting image of Tai, but with much shorter hair, handsome, muscular and well-built. He often wears a white muscle shirt, a black wristband over his left wrist, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Isamu is a leader and focuses more on the task at hand than his fan club of girls. He protects everyone but needs to learn to let people help themselves.

Aiko (female) is eleven years old. She inherited her mothers wavy red hair that hangs loosely to her shoulders and has brownish-ruby red eyes (darker red eyes than her mother). She usually wears a blue bandanna, knee-length blue shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and maroon sneakers. **Aiko's** **crest** is **love**. Aiko is usually sweet, helpful and easygoing. Although the other boys fight over her from having secret crushes on her, Aiko won't let anyone know how she feels about them and maybe she doesn't fully know who she wants, acting more like a friend with them than as boys she's interested in. Even though she has a big heart, she has a lot of angst centered around a few issues, particularly sports (unlike her parents and brother). She will need to learn to let go of a lot and pay more attention to the needs of her family and friends.

**The Ishida's-**Matt and Mimi, and their children: Hanako (Hannah) and Takahiro (Taka).

Matt is still a rock band musician/lead singer. Mimi is a fashion designer.

Hannah (female) is thirteen years old. She has her mother's long, brown hair, wearing half of it up in a ponytail and the rest of it flowing down to the middle of her back, and her mother's cinnamon eyes. She usually wears blue jeans, a pink sweater, pink and grey sneakers. Hannah has fallen in love with Isamu and acts sophisticated and mature, although she can act like a "leech" when it comes to the people she loves, particularly Isamu. She will need to learn some boundaries, especially when it comes to Isamu.

Taka (male) is eleven years old. He is the spitting image of his father, Matt, with blond hair and blue eyes. He usually wears blue jeans, a white shirt with blue sleeves, black and white sneakers, navy-blue gloves, and is almost always seen with his portable CD player that he often listens to (particularly his dad's music). **Taka** has the **crest** of **friendship**. Taka is often quiet and observant although does stand up for what he believes in when he thinks it's necessary, and unlike his dad at first, has more friends. Taka kind of has a crush on Aiko and will fight the others over her, but looks more at Aiko like a sister. However, there are some issues between Taka and his cousin, Andy, which he needs to resolve in order to be a true friend, as well as learning some other friendship skills.

**The Izumi's-**Izzy and Anna (Russian digidestined) and their child: Chikako.

Izzy is the head of a major software company. Anna works as a translator between the Russian and Japanese.

Chikako (female) is ten years old. She has long, brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a purple vest over an orange shirt, a blue, knee-length skirt, a watch over her right wrist, and purple sneakers. **Chikako** has the **crest** of **knowledge**. Chikako is a loner, preferring to work with books and computers than people, although she is best friends with Misty. Chikako will need to learn more about how important people are and how to properly interact with them.

**The Kido's-**Joe and Jun with their child: Akio.

Joe is a general physician doctor. Jun works in the human relations department.

Akio (male) is thirteen years old. Akio has his mother's brown hair and his dad's blue eyes. He wears a yellow vest over a white top, brown shorts and green sneakers. Akio is much like his dad with study habits but can get headstrong (more so like his mom) when it comes to what he believes in. He will need to learn a balance between studying and dealing with people.

**The Takaishi's-**TK and Kari, with their twin children: Arata (Andy) and Mitsuko (Misty).

TK is a published author. Kari is a kindergarten teacher.

Andy (male) is ten years old. Andy has his dad's blond hair and his mother's brown eyes. He wears black pants, a black, hooded sweatshirt over a white shirt, black and white sneakers, and often has his red sunglasses with him (either on his head, covering his eyes, around his neck or in his pocket). **Andy, like his sister**, Mindy, both share both **crests** of **light and hope**. Andy is quiet and a loner, although he cares deeply about everyone. He prefers to be by himself doing nothing and look bored, having a similar angst as his Uncle Matt used to. In reality, Andy longs for friends and to "belong". He struggles with an inner struggle with something that only his twin sister knows about, which he needs to work out on his own, before it completely consumes him.

Misty (female) is ten years old. Misty has past shoulder-length wavy blond hair and her mother's brown eyes. She wears a pink and white shirt, pink shorts, blue sneakers, and a digital camera around her neck. **Like her brother**, they both share both **crests** of **light and hope**. Misty is quiet and has a big heart, especially when it comes to protecting her brother from other people's insults. She will need to learn to let her brother defend himself, especially since he thinks he should be the one who protects her.

**The Hida's**- Cody and Keiko (one of the children with the dark spores) with their child: Chika.

Cody is a defense attorney. Keiko owns a bakery store.

Chika (female) is eight years old. She has past shoulder-length brown hair that she wears in two ponytails in pink teddy bear barrettes and pink ponytail holders, and dark brown eyes. She often wears a yellow teddy bear dress and pink buckle shoes. Chika often acts cute to get people wrapped around her little finger, although she cares about people and doesn't want to see them get in trouble. She is best friends with Akira and secretly has a crush (childhood crush) on him. Chika will need to learn not to be so spoiled.

**The Ichijouji's-**Ken and Yolei with their children: Michiko (Michelle), Taro (Taylor), and Akira.

Ken works with Izzy in his software company. Yolei is a housewife/mother.

Michelle (female) is thirteen years old. She has her mother's hair and her dad's eyes. Michelle wears a blue hat, a white shirt, blue overalls, and black sandals. She is more like her dad preferring to study and work on the computer, although her mother is also good with computers. Isamu and Hannah are trying to get her to open up and interact more with people. She will need to learn to spend less time with computers and more time with people.

Taylor (male) is eleven years old. He has his dad's hair and eyes. He wears a blue hat on backwards, two black wristbands, blue jeans and a blue jean shirt, and black sneakers. Taylor is more like his mother with being headstrong and determined once he's made his mind up. Like the other boys, he fights them over Aiko and is too nervous to tell her how he really feels. He doesn't let anyone bully someone around if he can help it and will always stick up for his friends. Taylor needs to learn to loosen up more.

Akira (male) is eight years old. He has his dad's hair (although shorter) and his mother's eyes. He wears a green-collared shirt over a red t-shirt, grey shorts, and blue sneakers. Akira has the **crest** of **kindness**. Akira is quiet but not in the same sense as his sister. He is more like his dad in that sense. Akira is also a sweet and gentle, little boy and tries hard to be brave. He has clued in to Chika's secret crush on him, and although he isn't interested in her, even though they're best friends, he will never say anything to her that will hurt her feelings. Akira has often felt left out when the other kids are much older than he and don't always include him. Akira tries too hard to be "one of them" and needs to learn to just be himself and not someone he isn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. More will be updated soon. Please tell me what you think.


	2. DTNG: Opening Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the opening song for DTNG. I will be uploading the first chapter soon. I would like some reviews before then to read what you all think of this latest story of mine, before I upload the first chapter. **  
**

**Digimon: The Next Generation Opening Song  
**

"Digimon! Many years later, a new set of kids arise. With the secret hidden from them, they must find their way on their own. The digimon will guide them, their friendship they trust in. From ordinary to becoming heroes, the next generation of kids will aid their digimon partners and embark on a whole new adventure to save the digital world. They take their parents' place to save both worlds. They take their parents' place to save both worlds. Let's hear it for the Next Generation of the Digidestined! Digimon!" Song ends.

The song shows a picture of each child in the real world before their adventure begins. Then it goes to showing a brief clip of them traveling to the digital world. After, it shows them with their digimon partners who are in their rookie forms and a few bad digimon surrounding them that they encounter, including an unclear picture of the boss of the bad digimon. Finally, it shows their digimon partners (in their champion forms) in front of them. The music is similar to the frontier music.


	3. Chap 1: Introducing the New Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the first chapter of Digimon:The Next Generation. In this chapter I put POV's of most of the Chosen Children of the new group of digidestined, and one of one of the kids who will not become part of the digidestined team, but who plays at least somewhat of an important role. In later chapters, I will only put 1, 2 or 3 POV's, but I really wanted to introduce at least most of the kids in this first chapter as much as possible to give you, my faithful readers a good idea of what they're like, particularly before they begin their adventures as the new digidestined. Nothing major is going to happen in this chapter. I just wanted you to get to know the characters more before action really starts to take place. If anything seems out of place, tell me. It may be that's the way I want things to be like in this story (like how I often combine creative and logical ideas-a balance of both in my stories, or I like to include some things to do more with North Americans as well as trying to maintain as much things to do with the Japanese as I can with what I know). Or I need improvement which I know I always need. Any errors or improvements to be made, just tell me. But please, I prefer suggestions/corrections, no flames or basically destroying my work. I rated it T just in case (but not because there is any swearing, homosexual themes none of which I care for one bit, or the like), although it may be able to be rated as K.

**Chapter One: Introducing the New Kids**

_Daiki Motomiya_

_Odaiba, Japan, Earth_

Daiki stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It wasn't even mid-morning yet and he still had almost a full day of school ahead of him. School wasn't interesting to him. It took away his time from the things he loved most: soccer and hanging out with his friends. If it were up to him, the school days would be shorter and the school years also shorter. Did the teachers like torturing their students by piling on the homework and filling up a whole day of schoolwork? They really should have more time to have fun. It just didn't seem fair to him. Yet, he wasn't slow or stupid. In fact, Daiki Motomiya was quite intelligent, above average at least, but not when it came to academics. His mother often reminded him if he paid as much attention to his studies as he did with soccer, he would ace his report cards. It came to be old news after being reminded so much and Daiki would let it go in one ear and out the other. He knew there could be benefits with acing his tests and all, but it didn't appeal to him like soccer and hanging out with his friends. Soon, he began to grow fidgety as he continued to stare at the clock.

_'Man, when is class ever going to end? They really should make it easier on us poor kids who have to put up with such torture. Then, we would get to do more important things like play with friends. We are kids after all and need more fun than work. Work is for grownups.'_

"Mr. Motomiya, would you care to tell the class what's got you daydreaming?" asked Mr. Tanaka, standing with his hands on his hips. "And may I remind you that right now, your only focus should be on your work."

From beside him, Aiko slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Aiko, what is it?"

"Daiki is concentrating on his schoolwork," she replied, sweetly.

Mr. Tanaka sighed, looking up, before reverting his gaze back down on his students.

"Fine, children. But remember this. Daiki, I expect you and every other student to focus more on your schoolwork and less on other things." Mr. Tanaka had a soft spot in his heart for Aiko since he was good friends with Tai since their high school years. .

Then he went back to writing notes on the board for the students to copy into their workbooks. Daiki looked over at Aiko.

"Thanks. I owe you one," he whispered.

"No problem. I'll just put it on your tab," she whispered back, still smiling and with a twinkle in her eyes.

Daiki smiled at her. Sighing, he decided to focus more on his schoolwork for the time being in order to not get caught again. He tapped his pencil on the desk in between copying down the notes. It was hard to concentrate, though. Daiki thought about Aiko. She was usually sweet and easygoing but could hold her own when needed. In the past, he and his friends, Taka and Taylor, often fought each other over her. Each had a secret crush on her. He knew that for a fact even though no one came right out and said it. He was especially good friends with Taka and got along alright with Taylor, though had more rivalry with him than anyone else when it came down to it. Both were headstrong and both wanted Aiko to himself. Taka preferred to stay out of the fights as much as possible but would join in when he thought it was necessary. But Daiki and Taylor didn't need anyone to defend them. They were strong enough to hold their own. Yet, even with all the fights over the girl they all loved, they never seriously hurt whoever it was they were fighting and were always friends in the end, anyway.

Daiki winced when he remembered Hannah's view on all their fights. She was Taka's older sister and often acted more grownup than her age except when it came to Isamu, Daiki thought.

_"It's not real mature to fight over a girl, you know. Take it from me. I know. If you boys are so interested in Aiko, you must deal with it in a better way, rather than fighting. That is so boyish."_

_Daiki had smirked at Hannah's words. _

_"Of course you would know. You won't let anyone even cast their eyes on Isamu without getting defensive and letting them know he's not available. I wonder how long Isamu will put up with it. He may not like you trying to protect him, being as that he's a guy, a strong guy and all."_

_Hannah turned red after hearing Daiki's words. Sulking, she walked away, clearly embarrassed and upset, calling out over her shoulder, "boys". _

Daiki looked up to Isamu even though he was only a couple years older than he was. Isamu wouldn't say anything about Hannah's attitude regarding him, her love interest. A couple times Daiki asked Aiko if Isamu ever said anything about Hannah having a crush on him and being with him every chance she got. Aiko had replied that no, her brother didn't say anything. No one knew what Isamu felt regarding Hannah. Sure, they knew Isamu and Hannah were good friends, but no one knew what Isamu thought or felt regarding Hannah's crush on him.

_'Oh, here I go again, daydreaming. I really must stop that before I get caught again. Dad doesn't say much when I get in trouble, but mom does. I've always heard stories of dad getting in trouble constantly. I guess he thinks I'm taking after him or something... But mom always wanted me to turn out well. I don't want to disappoint her.'_

Daiki turned his attention back to his work and continued to copy the notes down.

_Aiko Kamiya_

_Odaiba, Japan, Earth_

Unlike her parents, Aiko wasn't very good at sports. She was more interested in hanging out with her friends. It always bothered her when everyone kept reminding her how much her parents were athletic stars and her older brother was also exceptionally good at sports, and how she also ought to be good at sports. Why couldn't anyone understand that she was Aiko, not her parents, and not her brother. She loved her parents and brother very much and was proud how good they were with sports, but she didn't like the constant reminders from other people. However, her parents never coaxed her to become good at sports which she really appreciated and if her brother ever encouraged her to become good at sports, which he did occasionally, it was only to try to help her so she wouldn't get hurt so much.

When it came time to go to gym, she was terrified as always. What did they need to go to the stinky, terrible gym class for? They could get exercise in other ways. It was true. Although, Aiko was horrible with sports, she did well in swimming, biking, and running. All three of those types of exercise weren't nerve-racking like gym was.

Aiko jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped. She turned around and saw one of the most handsome guys in her class, also one of her closest friends, staring back at her.

"Hey, Aiko. Take it easy. You okay?" he asked, slightly dropping his hand.

Aiko looked down, shaking her head.

"Taka, you know perfectly well I am not okay. What if I fall flat on my face or drop the ball or something...?" Beads of sweat were already beginning to form on her brow from anxiety over gym.

"You know, Aiko. You might do better in gym if you wouldn't let yourself get so worked up over it."

"I..."

Aiko nodded nervously, and, clutching her gym bag, headed off to the change room to get dressed in her gym shorts and t-shirt.

_'Even my brother is better than I am. I wish Mr. Fyuugi wouldn't keep reminding me of that. I'm not my brother. I'm me, Aiko."_

"Daydreaming again, Aiko?" asked a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

The voice belonged to her friend, Momoko.

"No, I..."

"Uh-huh. I can tell. You're still real worried about gym, huh."

Normally, Aiko was sweet and easygoing, except when it came to gym. A lot of it, she brought on herself with all the anxiety over it, and she knew that. She knew, deep in her heart, if she relaxed and looked at it the same way as she did swimming or riding her bike, things would be much different.

She was less of a tomboy than her mother was, although most of her friends were boys (Daiki, Taka and Taylor). She knew all of her guy friends had a secret crush on her, being as that she was the only girl in that group of friends, but were too nervous to tell her. She also knew of all their fights. It kind of made her feel special having three guys fight over her but she didn't want them to ruin their friendship in any way over her. Yet, none of them knew who she liked best or wanted as a boyfriend. Besides, her parents would never let her date this young anyway. Aiko also didn't know full well yet who she was attracted to the most. She liked different things about all three of her friends. She also preferred to think of them as friends rather than any of them as a future boyfriend, as boyfriends and girlfriends often broke up, but friends usually lasted much longer than that.

With a flushed face, weak knees and sweat drops beginning to pour down her cheeks, Aiko headed into the gym to face the "nightmare" all over again.

_Taylor Ichijouji_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

By the time lunchtime came around, the cafeteria soon became a loud, crowded, bustling place. It was enough to give anyone a headache if they focused long enough on all the noise and chaos. Taylor found his way over to the table where his friends usually gathered at. His sister and her friends were at a nearby table. As usual, Hannah was as close to Isamu as she could get, barely taking her eyes off him in a love trance. Strangely enough, Isamu never seemed to either enjoy it or be bothered by it after all this time, seeming almost neutral. It was a mystery, for sure. One in which most people wanted to solve. What did the "great Isamu" think about it? Did he enjoy it or was he bothered by it? His sister, Michelle, and Akio were poured over their books as usual, barely noticing their two friends were even at the same table as them.

Shaking his head, Taylor reverted his attention over to his friends and joined them. He saw Taka with his arm around Aiko's shoulders. Aiko was upset, he could tell. Taylor felt a twinge of jealousy until he noticed the dark bruise that had formed under Aiko's left eye. Taylor sat down beside Daiki and across from Taka.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

"Don't ask," Aiko muttered.

Taylor looked at Taka and Daiki. Sure enough, they were staring at him before looking back at Aiko again. Taylor could tell that they knew what had happened but weren't willing to tell him. He began to feel huffy until Isamu came up to the table. Isamu was only a couple years older than they were, but seemed much older. Strangely enough, even Taka's sister seemed much older as well, when she wasn't being a "leech" when it came to Isamu. Maybe Isamu was rubbing off on her. Isamu was joined by not only Hannah, but also Michelle and Akio. His sister and Akio looked like they didn't want to be there but rather back at the table going over their studies. But, knowing Isamu, he tried to involve all his friends when he thought it necessary. Taylor looked up at Isamu and Hannah and they seemed to tower over all of them, the smaller eleven-year olds. Many thought he was handsome, almost as handsome as people thought of Matt in the previous generation. But none would ever say much if they didn't want to get on Hannah's bad side. Hannah never treated anyone badly outright. But she was very defensive when it came to Isamu, wanting him all to herself. Taylor wondered what Taka thought of her. He didn't really say, either. It seemed there were a lot of things no one spoke about which should be mentioned. Was Taka embarrassed or did he want to protect his sister by not saying anything bad about her? Isamu's focus was not on Hannah so close to him, but rather, on his sister. Taylor noticed that only he was looking up at Isamu and Hannah. Daiki and Taka were more focused on Aiko. Aiko noticed her brother there.

"What's this I hear about you?" Isamu asked.

Isamu was a protective older brother, much like Tai was with Kari.

"They wouldn't even tell me," blurted out Taylor.

Isamu paid no attention to him.

"Is it really getting around school that gym and I don't go together. It's nothing, brother."

"Come with me."

Aiko stood up and stepped over Taka.

"The rest of you stay here," Isamu ordered.

Taylor, however, didn't listen. He often didn't let anyone boss him around. He, too, wanted to hear what had happened with Aiko. When he had his mind made up, he would do whatever it took to get what he set his mind to. He was a lot like his mother that way.

Isamu's friends listened, but Taylor began to secretly go after them. Hannah grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Better not, Taylor. You don't want to get Isamu mad, do you?"

Taylor didn't listen. He knew full well how much stronger Isamu was than the rest of them and was willing to take the risk. He didn't think Isamu would really get mad, right? Taylor shook free of her grasp and hurried along after Isamu and Aiko. He followed them to an empty classroom, but stayed just outside beside the door, to eavesdrop.

"What happened, sis?" he heard Isamu say.

"Who'd you hear it from?" Aiko asked.

"It doesn't matter," Isamu answered, obviously protecting someone or not wanting to tattle.

"Was it Daiki? I told him not to tell anyone."

Isamu ignored her question.

"What happened?"

"The ball hit my face, okay?"

"Listen, Aiko. I could teach you..."

"No, Isamu. I'm really not interested..."

"Then you'll continue to get hurt."

That was all Taylor chose to hear. He decided he had heard enough and hurried back to the cafeteria and rejoin his friends.

_Taka Ishida_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

The clouds had darkened with the threat of rain and impending thunderstorm. The wind had picked up and blew through Taka's hair and chilled his skin. He wished he had brought along an umbrella.

"Oh, man. Now my hair's going to get all out of place. At least I always bring along my trusty brush," he said to himself, rubbing his arms to try to keep warm. "The radio never even said anything about rain showers or thunderstorms. When will they ever get it right?"

A crack of thunder sounded in the darkened sky and a light shower began to fall. Taka put his book bag over his head and raced off to join his friends at the nearby restaurant where he had previously made plans to join his friends for an afternoon snack before heading home.

Once there, he brushed his hair a bit to try to keep it in place (he was much like Matt that way), and soon noticed Daiki and Aiko seated at a booth way in the back of the restaurant. Taka joined them and sat down.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked.

Daiki and Aiko exchanged looks.

"I don't think Taylor will be joining us today. He's still pretty sore we didn't tell him about Aiko's accident," Daiki answered, swatting a fly off his arm.

Aiko looked flustered. Her eyebrows had narrowed and she had crossed her arms.

"And I really don't see what the big deal is. It's nothing. It's minor. It'll heal. Besides..."

Taka lightly put a hand on her arm and shook his head no.

"Let it go, Aiko. No use getting sick over it."

Aiko managed a small smile.

"Exactly. That's what I've been trying to tell everyone this whole time."

A waitress came up to them.

"And what would you like?" she asked Taka.

"I'll have a chocolate soda and two chocolate chip cookies," he answered, barely taking his eyes off Aiko.

Unlike the other two, Taka usually knew what was going on with Aiko, partly because she found him easier to talk to, more than the others. Taka practically knew Aiko inside and out. Whereas, not even her brother knew her so well. Also, Aiko didn't know Taka as well as he knew her. Taka was much like his dad, keeping most things to himself, that way.

The waitress wrote down Taka's order and left. Aiko sipped her cherry soda and Daiki took a bite out of his slice of blueberry pie. The moment was slightly awkward. No one knew what to say.

A couple minutes later, Daiki wiped his chin with his sleeve and asked Taka if he would like to go to his place for supper. Taka noticed this and smiled.

"You're rude, you know that. Didn't you learn any manners? You use a napkin, not your sleeve."

This time, Daiki's eyebrows narrowed, but smiled slightly.

"Knock it off, Ishida. You're not my mother. Now, are you going to answer my question?" he asked. "My mom's making a tuna casserole tonight, I think," he added.

"What? And miss my dad's cooking? You know I don't like to miss my dad's cooking," Taka reported, still teasing Daiki.

Everyone knew how skilled Matt Ishida was at cooking, better than his friends. Many of the kids envied Hannah and Taka for always getting to have superb meals, not to mention getting to listen to Matt's music any time they wanted.

"You can have your dad's cooking anytime, Ishida. It's time for you to have other cooking for a change."

Taka smiled. Of course, Taka had eaten at his friends' houses before from time to time.

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

_Daiki Motomiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Daiki waited impatiently for his friend to arrive. He paced back and forth in his room. It had been over half an hour since they left the restaurant, and Daiki was often short on patience. Daiki decided to go downstairs and wait for Taka to arrive. His mother looked up when she saw her son come downstairs.

"Slow down, Daiki. No use getting frantic or impatient. It won't make time go any faster, you know."

His mother still had a few blond ringlets in her hair past her shoulders. She didn't look her age but rather five or ten years younger. Many wondered what Catherine saw in Davis when the two were complete opposites. Some had even commented on how Catherine looked quite similar to Alice in Wonderland. What they didn't know was that even though Davis and Catherine were complete opposites, the two complemented each other. Each of their strengths balanced out their weaknesses. Davis was even more in love with Catherine than he had been with Kari. After a painful realization that it wasn't meant to be between him and Kari, he had been hurt. But after getting acquainted with Catherine, he began to heal and found a much stronger bond with her than he had with Kari. She was his angel. He had a much better life ever since they fell in love and married. It also didn't bother Tai and TK that it was Davis who ended up being with Catherine instead of them. Tai was more in love with Sora and TK grew to be more in love with Kari, anyway, so that they didn't want anyone else.

_'I'm sorry, mama. I'm sorry I'm more like dad than you would like.'_

Even though Daiki was tough and a leader, he had a soft spot in his heart for his mom. He never wanted to hurt or disappoint her.

Daiki went over to his mom and gave her a big hug from behind. Catherine turned around and looked at her son.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing special. I'm just glad you're my mom."

Catherine appeared touched, slightly smiling and with a pleasant look in her eyes. Davis walked into the kitchen with Taka behind him.

"Daiki, look who's here," replied his dad, who went over to his wife's side and hugged her, lovingly.

"Wow, am I ever lucky today! I get hugs from my favourite boys." (In her mind, Davis was still more of a boy to her, more like a big kid. Davis knew this and didn't mind.)

Daiki joined his friend and they went upstairs, excitedly.

"Kids," smiled Davis.

Catherine nodded, approvingly.

When Daiki and Taka entered his room, they listened to The Teenage Wolves and talked about sports, cars, and girls, until it was time to go downstairs for supper.

_Andy Takaishi_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Several blocks away from the Motomiya house, Andy was bored watching his twin sister, Misty, do homework with her best friend, Chikako. Chikako was a genius for her age and often helped the others. She even helped the older kids like Isamu and Hannah. Misty and Chikako were studying at the desk Misty (although Misty used it more than Andy) and Andy shared with only the desk lamp to give them light. Andy could see a pale glow of his twin and Chikako's reflection under the desk lamp. He was sitting backwards on the chair with his hands resting on the top.

Chikako stopped and turned around. She saw a dark view of Andy who was across the room from them.

"Andy, you could join us, you know. What will the teacher say when you hand in unfinished homework?" Chikako asked, tapping her pencil on the chair she was sitting in.

"Nah, I have more important things to do."

Chikako blinked, very stunned.

"More important than homework? What could possibly be more important than that?"

Misty elbowed her friend to get her attention.

"Don't mind him. He'll learn, eventually, if daddy doesn't teach him first," smiled Misty, winking at Chikako.

"Sis, I'll have you know daddy isn't concerned with what I do."

"Really?" This got Misty's interest. "Why don't you go ask him yourself, then?"

Andy shrugged.

"Fine. Have it your way," he sighed wistfully, pulling his chair up beside Chikako.

"I told you I know how to get around my brother," she whispered in Chikako's ear.

Chikako giggled.

"I don't want to know," replied Andy, thinking they were making fun of him.

Chikako pointed to the text.

"If x belongs here, then where does y belong?"

Needless to say, Andy did not enjoy himself that night, even though he got his homework done and wasn't bored for a change.

_Akira Ichijouji_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Yolei was chasing after her son, trying to get him to get ready for bed. Akira was usually sweet and all, but sometimes enjoyed playing games with his mom. He laughed and squealed, toothpaste smearing his cheeks, and leaping and running from room to room, while Ken sat on the couch helping Taylor with his homework and slightly smiling at the craziness his son was putting Yolei through. Yolei stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, Ken. It would be much better if you would help me in this. He's your son, too, you know."

Ken looked up and smiled.

"I would, Yolei. But you know something? You're playing right into his game. You're supposed to be the mother here, not a big sister."

Yolei turned red but realized her husband was right. Taylor looked up at his dad and poked him to get his attention.

"Yes, Taylor? What is it?"

"I need your help. Otherwise, I'll get Michelle to help me."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Taylor. We're on question 14, right?"

Yolei smirked.

"Who's the parent here? I thought you were his father, not his big brother, Ken."

Ken looked up again and smiled.

"Okay, you got me there. Now, we're even."

"Good. I'm going to get Akira ready for bed now. Akira!"

There was silence.

"I'm not going to help you get ready for bed. I've decided I need a break and you need to learn to do it yourself. You're old enough, now. You're a big boy."

Akira's small body peered out from behind the doorway in the bedroom he was in.

"Really, mommy? But I like when you put me to bed."

"Are you going to cooperate with me, then?"

Akira nodded, nervously.

"Okay, then," smiled Yolei. "Let's go upstairs. I'll read you a story."

Akira grinned from ear to ear. Together, they went upstairs so Yolei could put their youngest son to bed. Ken continued to help their oldest son with his homework.

_Misty Takaishi_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

The streets and the Takaishi house was quiet, too eerie, even. It was dark in the room, with a few shadows bouncing off the walls from the pale glow of the moonlight overhead, slightly pouring in to the room. Everyone was asleep. Everyone that is, except Misty. She saw her brother sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open and a trickle of drool had formed at the right corner of his lips. Misty smiled and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack. She found her way out of bed, trying not to stumble in the darkness and proceeded to the kitchen downstairs. She felt her way around the kitchen and stumbled into the table, hitting her knee.

"Ow," she cried, clutching her knee.

Then she gasped. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Misty found the refrigerator and opened the freezer door where she took out the frozen cake. Next, she found her way to the cupboards and pulled open the doors to grab a plate and a fork from below the counter. She sat down to eat after getting a slice of cake on the plate. TK joined her soon after she sat down and flicked on the light.

"Misty! What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Then he saw the cake. "You know it could upset your stomach by having to digest your food when you should be sleeping."

Misty looked down. She knew the puppy-dog eyes didn't work on her dad.

"I was hungry and I was thinking about something. I wanted to eat while thinking, in order to keep my strength up."

TK smiled and joined her at the table.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Andy. What else?"

TK looked down, deep in thought.

"You know, you really ought to do other things for a change. I know Aiko's a year older than you, but you two could become really good friends and you are cousins."

"Dad, Andy and Chikako need me and I like hanging out with them. Besides, Aiko is often with the boys," she replied, in between bites.

"Much like Sora used to be," she heard her dad whisper. Then he continued. "Hold on. I'm not saying you should stop being friends with Chikako or hang out with your brother. I'm just saying you should expand your friendship with other people. I don't think Chikako nor Andy need you as much as you think."

_'Oh, dad. If you only knew how much they need me, especially Andy.'_

"Andy would do much better if he hung out with the boys, instead of just you and Chikako or be by himself all the time."

"Dad, have you forgotten that the other boys don't want to hang out with him, not even Taka!"

TK suddenly looked uneasy.

"Yes. I know. Your uncle and I are still working on Taka. If we can get it through to Taka, I'm sure the other two would follow."

"Shouldn't Taka realize that on his own?"

"Yes, it would help. But it couldn't hurt to have the advice of both his dad and me," TK smiled.

Misty smiled back. She couldn't help feeling even more uneasy. It was easier said than done, that was for sure. Misty decided she had had enough and began to put everything away.

"I'm tired now. I think I'll try to get some sleep."

"Good-night, Misty. See you in the morning."

"Night, dad," she yawned.

When Misty was back in her bed, she was still deep in thought. Although she often kidded her brother, she was, in fact, very worried about him. Andy seemed bored with his life and did not seem to care about anything important or anything in general. Their parents, TK and Kari, were more worried than she was. What was wrong with Andy that he would act like this? Wasn't there anything he was interested in, besides video games? Many a time, people would ask these questions, including their parents. Only Misty really knew what bothered her brother day after day, year after year and she wasn't about to betray him by revealing his haunting secrets to anyone, even though it could greatly help if others knew, or at least put things into perspective as to why Andy was the way he was. It might even make a world of difference, but how could Misty betray him?

When Andy hurt, Mindy hurt, and vice-versa. Same with when one experienced joy, the other did also. They knew each other better than Aiko and Taka knew each other. That was all part of being a twin. With Andy's secret, it had greatly changed him. He used to be a happy, care-free boy when they were younger, much like TK was. One day, it all changed and Andy was no longer the same. He was much like their Uncle Matt used to be. He had confided in Misty right from the beginning, being as they were twins, and closer than two peas in a pod. Occasionally, Misty saw glimpses of the old Andy, the brother she knew before he was wrapped up in an inner struggle that stayed with him all these years. She waited patiently each day until Andy would come back to himself and be the brother she always knew him to be. Misty also had a pretty good idea that Andy needed to work it out, figure it out on his own, before his problems would be solved. No one could fix his problems but him. Misty would continue to support her brother any way she could.

As for her friend, Chikako, she was Chikako's only friend and understood her when no one else would even try. Misty was able to do this because of her own experience with her brother. Being there for the outcasts and loving and understanding them when no one else would. It didn't even drain her energy. Chikako greatly appreciated her friend and couldn't ask for a better friend. Sometimes Andy would hang out with them, many times he wouldn't, but not because he was a snob or hated Chikako. He was battling an inner struggle and didn't have much interest to be hanging out with anyone, besides his sister. When he wasn't caught up in trying to battle his inner struggles, he was playing video games, partly as an escape. What he needed most was to hang out with his Taka (his cousin), Daiki, and Taylor. They wouldn't hang out with him, though, thinking he was weird. Sometimes his dad or Uncle Matt tried to persuade Taka to hang out with him, since they were cousins. Sometimes Taka would, especially in their younger years. Many times Taka wouldn't and protested that they had nothing in common. Taka got along well with everyone but Andy. This had caused a rift between Misty and Taka, as Misty often defended her brother. And Andy simply didn't care one way or the other. At least, not on the outside. Inwardly, he wanted to be free of his inner struggles, and to be part of the gang, to be like "one of the guys", to belong and matter. Little did he know, he would soon get that chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! The first chapter for Digimon:The Next Generation! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chap 2: The Digital Gate Reopens

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter. Things are going to get exciting (I think) soon. A brief note: when writing in the perspective/POV of a character, there are times when I write what other characters are going through or experiencing, to try to keep up with others, but that if it's written in Daiki's POV for example, that part of the chapter will be mostly about him, what he thinks, what he's going through, etc... The first appearance of one of the digidestined's partner (which should be obvious even though the name of the digimon's partner isn't given) is in this chapter, but more will be revealed in the next chapter with the other digimon partners. **  
**

**Chapter Two: The Digital Gate Reopens**

_Unknown_

_Deep in the cores of the digital world_

"Breath, life, living creatures...each creature having the will to live. Each just as different as the next. Some good. Some bad. Some neutral. Each has different attributes, different abilities. Some strong. Some weak. Some in-between. Only a select few are special enough to be chosen. Chosen to be the partners of few children who are special enough to travel to the digital world, embark on new adventures, and perhaps save the digital world with the aid of their partners."

The unknown creature laughed at such irony that the selected digimon chosen to help the human children were almost as weak as they were.

"The children in the previous generation proved they had remarkable strength and the power of teamwork and friendship to save the digital world. I cannot say the same for these new children. Dragolmon...it will be interesting to see what kind of a fight he will show us. The others are of no consequence. I have a few pawns who could do my dirty work for me."

An evil-sounding laugh was soon heard again.

_Daiki Motomiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

The bell rung just as Daiki entered the schoolyard. He ran as fast as he could, nearly tripping in the process.

"Oh no! I'm late again! I hope I don't get another detention. Even dad will have my hide now. Now that it's the umpteenth time."

Daiki quickly headed into the school and stopped briefly in the office to get a late slip. The secretary rolled her eyes when she saw who was late. She didn't say anything, but Daiki figured she was probably thinking, "again?"

He took the late slip from her and walked quickly to his locker. The lock was also hard on him. It wouldn't budge or open. He banged on it.

"Come on, work. I'm already late as it is," he shouted, still banging on it.

Just as the lock clicked open, Daiki heard whispers coming deep from within the walls. His face turned white.

"Wha-? What is that? I must be losing it. Uh...it must be staying up late watching those scary movies. I sleep in. I'm late for school. I'm most likely due to get detention. My lock doesn't cooperate with me. It's just stress. Nothing more," he reassured himself.

The whispers grew louder. Even then, he couldn't make out what the whispers were saying. They seemed to be coming from the computer room. A bright light shone out of the computer room.

"Oh, phew," sighed Daiki with relief. "There's just a class going on... Wait a minute. All the other times I was late, there was never a class going on in the computer room. Did they change the schedule or something?"

Daiki slowly walked over to the computer room, bit by bit, step by step. His heart began to thud. His hand began to tremble as he reached for the doorknob. A trickle of sweat poured down his face.

"That's not your class, young man," said the principal, Mr. Oshiko's loud, booming voice. "Your first class is that way," he added, pointing in the opposite direction.

Daiki nodded.

"I know, sir. But tell me, when did the schedule change?"

"Schedule?"

"Yes. I see the computer room is being used."

Mr. Oshiko began tapping his foot on the floor. A sure sign he was beginning to get annoyed and impatient with the students.

"The computer room is vacant until third period. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to see the school nurse?"

Daiki turned around, shocked. The computer room was dark.

_'That's strange. I could have sworn...'_

"If you're not sick, it's time to go to your class."

"Yes, sir." Daiki grabbed his books and shut his locker. Then he headed off to class. Once he arrived, he tiptoed quietly in the room to avoid attracting attention to himself. The teacher's back was turned as he wrote notes on the board.

"Late slip, please, Mr. Motomiya," said the teacher, as Daiki began to sneak past him.

Daiki looked at the other students. They were busy writing down answers to the math problems. Daiki figured they didn't look up at him as they were so used to him being late all the time, now that it was becoming old news. Daiki put the late slip on the desk and went to his seat. He looked over at Aiko while he got his books ready. She looked like she was concentrating hard. Daiki opened up his text book and notebook and got his pencil ready to write, nearly dropping his pencil. As hard as he tried, he couldn't focus. The textbook was a blur to him. Daiki put his hands over his ears and slightly bowed his head.

_'What happened back there? I know what I saw and heard. But will anyone believe me? I doubt it. What is going on with the computer room, anyway. Was I just imagining things or remembering the scary movies or am I just losing it? I hope not. I have to figure out what happened. I know mom and dad say I have an active imagination, but it couldn't have been my imagination, right? If Taylor heard about this, he'd never let me hear the end of it. Not even Taka would. Even if no one will believe me, I'm going to investigate if something is going on in the computer room.'_

Somehow, Daiki managed to get through the morning and get some work done. Not as much as the others and his answers may have been wrong. But considering what happened, he thought he did quite well.

"Earth to Daiki! The earth is calling Daiki Motomiya," called out Taylor, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Daiki looked up. He had been completely absorbed in what had happened, he didn't notice his three friends staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys."

Daiki shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. His cheeks were red and warm from embarrassment. Taylor perked up.

"Oh, look! Daiki's blushing! I wonder if he's afraid of making himself out to look like a fool in front of Aiko."

"What's wrong, Daiki? You're not yourself today," pointed out Aiko, ignoring Taylor.

_'I can't tell my friends. They'd only laugh at me which I don't like.'_

"For sure. Daiki's acting way too weird, even for him," replied Taylor, popping a french fry in his mouth.

Daiki looked at Taka. What did Taka think about him now? Taka looked like he was lost in thought.

_'Wait a minute. Is Taka going weird like me? He didn't see the computer room incident. Or did he?'_

"Hey, Taka?"

Taka looked up.

"Have you noticed anything weird happening lately?"

Taylor snorted.

"I have. Only what's in Daiki's brain."

Daiki gave Taylor a Look.

"That's not nice, Taylor," defended Aiko.

"Why do you ask, Daiki?" Taka asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Just wondering," answered Daiki, wrapping his hands around his head.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I-I'm serious," shouted Daiki.

"I don't believe you."

Daiki stood up, angrily.

"Alright. That's it, Taka. You asked for it."

Taka also stood up. Aiko stood up and put her hands in front of them.

"Boys, boys. Settle down. What's gotten in to you two, anyway?"

Taylor lowered Aiko's hands.

"Forget about them, Aiko."

Aiko sat back down.

"I don't know why I bother."

Daiki and Taka sat back down and purposely refused to look at each other. Aiko stood up and stepped over Daiki.

"Aiko, where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going to join a more civilized bunch until all three of you come back down to earth."

"What did I do?" asked Taylor as Aiko joined her brother and his friends.

No one answered him.

_'What am I doing? Oh great, Daiki. Look what you started. How did things get so out of hand anyway? Now, everyone is mad at each other. Wait. Unless, whatever went on in the computer room caused us to get mad at each other, like through a hate potion. Yes. That must be it. Now I really have to figure out what's going on in that room.'_

During lunch, all three boys didn't look at or speak to one another. Knowing Taka, he would come around, eventually. At least, Daiki hoped so.

_'I'd better go talk to Aiko. I'll work it out with Taka later.'_

That was when Daiki noticed Taka had the same idea. Taka also stood up to go talk to Aiko. Not only that, but Taylor had stood up as well.

"What are you doing, Motomiya?" Taka asked, his eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

Ouch! Taka only called Daiki by his last name when he was really upset with him.

Daiki folded his arms.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"If you think you're going to talk to Aiko, you can forget it."

"So can you, Ishida," said Taylor. "I'm going to talk to her and make sure she's okay."

_'What's going on? My friends and I have never fought like this before. And its all my fault. Unless someone really did spray a hate potion on all of us. Even so, we can't let that hate potion get the better of us and ruin our friendship.'_

Daiki made up his mind.

_'Alright. If no one else is going to apologize, I guess I'll have to swallow my pride and...gulp.'_

Before Daiki could say anything, they heard Isamu say from a nearby table,

"Aiko, are you going to let your friends kill each other?"

"What can I do, Isamu?"

_'Isamu has heard our fight? Oh great. This beats everything. I'd kick myself if I ever did anything to make Isamu think less of me.'_

When Davis was younger, he looked up to Tai. In comparison, his son looked up to Tai's son twofold.

_'I've got to stop this. Then maybe Isamu will be proud of me and Aiko may forgive me. Besides, I was the one who started it in the first place.'_

"Aiko, I don't know why you bother with my brother and his friends. They need to grow up faster than you do," replied Michelle.

Hannah pounded her fist on the table.

"Michelle, how can you talk about my brother that way, and your own brother, besides?" defended Hannah.

The two shot furious glances at each other until Isamu told them to stop. The two girls turned away from each other. Soon, Daiki heard Aiko sniffling. Was she crying?

"That's enough," shouted Daiki.

He walked over to the table where Aiko, Isamu and his friends were.

"Stop it. Don't let this get out of hand. It's my fault. I'm the one to blame. Its because of me this all started in the first place."

Isamu, who had his arm around his sister, looked up at Daiki.

"What's going on, Daiki? Why would you fight with your friends?" Isamu asked, sounding disappointed, but also concerned.

"I think something strange is happening...besides the fight," he added, noticing everyone's eyes on him. This got even Akio interested. He looked up from his book.

"What are you talking about, Daiki? Are you the boy calling wolf again? Have your goggles squeezed your brain too hard?" asked Hannah.

"That's enough, Hannah," corrected Isamu, sharply.

Hannah bowed her head, looking defeated to have been corrected by Isamu, and whispered,

"sorry, Daiki."

Daiki saw Aiko looking at him, hard. Even his friends were listening in on the conversation, he could tell.

"I think it has something to do with... Never mind."

"No. Tell us. If something out of the ordinary is happening, we need to go through it together."

"Oh, that's so sweet, Isamu," said Hannah with glee, clasping her hands together.

Isamu ignored her, as usual when she got like this, all lovey-dovey with him.

"All of you meet at my locker after school," Daiki told them, loud enough for Taylor and Taka to hear.

He looked around. Good. No one else had noticed or were listening to the conversation. They were caught up in their own lives with their own friends. That was a relief. He wouldn't know where to begin explaining to anyone else what was going on, unless he really was losing his mind.

"We'll be there," said Isamu.

Daiki went back to Taka and Taylor.

"What about you? Are you going to come with me, to find out what's happening?" he asked, sticking out his hand to Taka.

Taka looked at him for a moment, before hesitantly sticking out his hand to shake Daiki's hand. Daiki figured that was a good start, at least. Maybe Taka was willing to forgive him now. After school, they would all find out if something strange was happening or if Daiki was "calling wolf" again.

_Gennai_

_File Island, Digital World_

Gennai was still very pleased the digivitamin he took years ago continued to give him more energy and keep him young. Even after over twenty years since he first took it, he hadn't aged a bit. It sure made it easy to get around faster.

_While in the new control room (the old one had been destroyed), Gennai had first noticed that something was off in the middle of the digital world. It was causing a slight shift in the atmosphere. _

_"That's odd. When did this happen?"_

_"Anything wrong, Gennai?" asked Hogan. _

_'Knowing the digital world, any slight change can result in disaster.'_

_"Come and see, dear friend."_

_Hogan peered over Gennai's shoulder and noticed the change as well. _

_"It could be nothing."_

_"Hogan, we can't afford to make mistakes."_

_"I know. I'll keep an eye on it."_

_Gennai, however, was more concerned than that. That was why he travelled to File Island to get things ready, just in case. _

Dragolmon soon met up with Gennai. He was a fun-loving young dragon-type digimon. A rookie to be exact. He was slightly bigger than Agumon. His body had lime-green scales and red spikes all the way from the back of his head down to the tip of his tail. His pale-blue wings, which sticked out of his shoulders, flapped slightly in the breeze. His stomach was a pale yellow. A dark-green mask was around his sea-blue eyes. The claws on his hands and feet were also yellow.

"That nap sure felt good," Dragolmon yawned, stretching his arms, sounding like a young child with a bit of growl in his voice. "What did you call me for, Gennai?"

Dragolmon, my dear friend. I know you and your friends grew up so far as normally as any other digimon. Things are about to change."

"Really?" Dragolmon asked, sounding interested.

He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him on the cool, damp grass.

"The time will soon come for you and your friends to have a partner. Be prepared."

Dragolmon gasped.

"What...what do you mean? What's going on?"

"Details will come later. Keep watch. Protect your partner at all costs. I have some investigating to do."

With that, Gennai left on the Gardromon he used to travel. From down below, Dragolmon stared up at him, saddened, like how a child feels when his/her father must leave and go away to work for a long time.

"Gennai, I still need you. We, my friends and I, still need you," Dragolmon called out.

Gennai looked down and saw Dragolmon looking smaller and smaller, much like an ant, as he flew higher in the sky.

"You are now ready, dear Dragolmon. It will soon be time for you and your friends to become champions. I know you won't let me down."

With that, Gennai disappeared into sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragolmon walks in while LittleFirefly44 is finishing typing the 2nd chapter.

Dragolmon: LittleFirefly44, I hope you portrayed me well in this chapter.

LittleFirefly44: You have nothing to worry about.

Dragolmon: Good. I want to read what all you readers think about me.

LittleFirefly44: This chapter isn't all about you, Dragolmon. You're only in the last part.

Dragolmon pouts and walks away to join his friends.


	5. Chap 3: Welcome to the Digital World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter Three: Welcome to the Digital World**

_Daiki Motomiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

As usual, Daiki grew impatient, waiting for school to end. He was anxious to find out what was up with the computer room. That was more exciting than being in a hot, stuffy classroom all afternoon doing boring schoolwork. If it ended up that nothing was happening with the computer room, he knew his friends would groan, knowing Daiki could exaggerate and make a big deal out of nothing sometimes, and "why did they ever let him get their hopes up for nothing?" Plus, they'd never let him hear the end of it. Something strange happening in the computer room? Only in fairy tales, or science fiction perhaps. Never in real life. Still, Daiki didn't think he had imagined the strange whispers and light coming from the computer room.

The hairs on the back of his neck began tingling with nervous anticipation. His hair was beginning to get damp from sweat. Was it the heat in the classroom or was it anxiety?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the last class finally ended, Daiki almost whooped for joy, then remembered all the homework they had been given. He moaned from deep in his throat. Nevertheless, he was excited to get to the computer room. Homework could definitely wait. Daiki knew something big was going on. He could just feel it. Then again, he was often reminded how he was like the boy who cried wolf. Daiki got his books and headed out of the classroom with the other students. Thankfully, he had gone to detention after he was done eating lunch so that he didn't have detention after school.

Before stopping at his locker, he went over to the fountain to put his hair under the water to wash all the sweat out. He made sure no one else was around before doing so. Once his hair was all wet, but no longer sticky, he shook his head. Drops of water fell to the floor. Daiki's hair was a bit out of place.

_'Uh-oh. I'd better be careful no one sees me. I might get in trouble and blow my chance of going to the computer room. I wouldn't want any water to be spilled on the floor and cause someone to trip, either.'_

Daiki wiped the wet floor with the bottom of his t-shirt so no one would see the water mess. Now, his hair was wet and so was the bottom of his t-shirt, along with the top of his t-shirt from drops of water falling to his shoulders from having wet hair.

"Mr. Oshiko, I see a suspicious person acting like a dog," said a voice from behind him.

Daiki jumped, very startled.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, turning around and coming face-to-face with Taka Ishida, who began laughing very hard.

"Taka! You scared me."

"I know," laughed Taka. "You should have seen your face. You're just lucky no one else saw you. Let's see. I feel like telling Taylor, Aiko and Isamu what I witnessed."

"You wouldn't. Taka, you wouldn't. And don't try to blackmail me, either."

Taka gave him a playful shove.

"Lighten up. I'm just kidding. I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

"Phew," sighed Daiki, placing a hand on his heart as he backed up to the wall. "You had me going there."

"I know," snickered Taka. "Come on. I want to go see what you were talking about, earlier."

Daiki eyed Taka.

"What-what...why are you looking at me like that?" Taka asked.

Daiki stuck out his hand, palm facing upward.

"Let me borrow your brush."

"Are you kidding me? I never let even my dad borrow my brush. Its for my hair only. I won't expose my brush to your-."

"Come on, Taka. I need it. I don't want my hair messed up on top of being wet."

"No. You'll just have to endure it. Oh, don't look at me like that. If it were me helping you with homework, that'd be different. But my trusty hairbrush goes to no one besides me."

Daiki put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Fine. Have it your way."

They went to Daiki's locker and saw everyone else gathered there.

"What took you so long?" Taylor asked. "Whoa! What happened, Daiki? Did someone push you in the school's swimming pool?"

"It's no big deal," muttered Daiki.

Isamu cut in their conversation.

"So, what do you have to show us?"

"The computer room," Daiki blurted out.

"Wha-? We've been to the computer room numerous times," mentioned Taylor.

"This is different."

Daiki quickly explained what he had seen that morning.

"Daiki, that sounds a bit far-fetched," replied Isamu.

"For sure," agreed Hannah (she always agreed with him, the love of her life).

"Unless Daiki has lost his mind," snickered Taylor.

"Don't rub it in. Come on. Let's go."

The eight children went to the computer room and opened the door. The computer room looked the same as always.

"We should have known," groaned Taylor.

Aiko looked around.

"No wait, you guys. One computer is on."

The computer she was talking about was in a far corner at the end of the room on the left side. They gathered around it, trying not to trip over each other. Daiki, Aiko, and Taylor were in front of the computer. Isamu and his friends stood behind them and Taka stood off to the side.

What they saw on the computer screen was a picture of a grassy field and a few trees off to the side. A strange-looking bird flew in the distance.

"Big deal. It's just a computer game, so what," said Taylor.

The bird looked in their direction and flew over to them, so that all they saw was the bird's beak, dark, beady eyes, and part of its head.

"Who are you?" the bird asked.

All the kids stumbled, almost falling over, very startled that the bird would talk to them through the computer. After Daiki got over the initial shock, he straightened up and looked at his friends, pointing to the computer.

"See?! What did I tell you?"

"Uh, Daiki," began Isamu. "This is way past weird."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Daiki," apologized Hannah.

"Me, too," said Taylor.

"You can talk later, strange-looking digimon," said the bird.

"The bird...it's talking to us. What did it call us?" asked Aiko.

"Digimon," squawked the bird. "But I must say I haven't seen your kind before."

Michelle put her head into her hands.

"This is impossible," she cried. "Birds can't talk besides parrots and a few other kinds, and even they can't carry on a conversation with us. Neither can computer games."

"I agree," said Isamu.

All of a sudden, the computer pulled Daiki and Aiko into it. The bird flew out of the way before the children landed on her.

"Wha-! How?" asked Hannah, as they saw Daiki and Aiko lying on the ground, unconscious.

"This can't be happen. Logically, its impossible," pointed out Akio.

"Try telling that to the computer," said Isamu.

"Oh no! Aiko's hurt," Taylor cried. "And look! She's all alone with Daiki."

"WHAT??!!" shouted Isamu, as reality sunk in.

Isamu was concerned his sister had been hurt, but even more concerned about her being alone with Daiki.

All of sudden, the computer pulled Taka into it, as if it didn't notice Taka until now, being as that Taka was off to the side.

"Taka!" cried Hannah.

"Looks like Aiko won't be alone with Daiki now, Isamu," pointed out Taylor.

"Stop! I need to think about this," cried Isamu.

"Too late, Isamu," replied Michelle as the screen went dark.

"Noo!"

_Taka Ishida_

_File Island, Digital World_

"I think he's coming to," said Aiko.

"My head still hurts," whined Daiki, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're just lucky none of our bones broke," Aiko reminded him.

"It sure feels like it, though."

Taka moaned. He blinked open his eyes and saw a blurry view of Aiko and Daiki standing over him.

"Look! He's awake! Taka's awake, Daiki!"

Aiko sat down beside Taka.

"How're you feeling, Taka?"

"Uunngghh...I can't move," gasped Taka.

"Yeah, I know. It feels like your body was run over by a truck, right?"

"Yeah...ungh...something like that."

"Shh...just relax," soothed Aiko, rubbing his head. "Daiki and I went through the same thing. It'll pass soon. Like it did with us."

"Yeah right, Aiko. My head's still throbbing," whined Daiki.

Aiko ignored him.

Soon, Taka regained his strength.

"Oh, man. That was weird," he said, standing up, shakily.

Aiko grabbed his arm to help steady him.

"Thanks, Aiko."

"No problem."

Daiki stared at her.

"Hey, you didn't say you would put it on his tab like you did with me."

Aiko gave him a Look.

"Sorry, sorry," said Daiki, shaking his hands with a small smile on his face.

Aiko sighed.

"Daiki, Taka is hurt, like we are, wherever we are. This is not the time or place."

"Aiko brings up a good point. Where exactly are we?" asked Taka, looking all around.

"Yes. And where's that crazy bird?" said Daiki.

Soon, a large, screeching sound was heard.

"Its the bird!" squealed Aiko with glee.

"If that's the bird, it has the weirdest sound I ever heard coming from a bird," said Taka.

A Kuwagamon came into view, flying over the trees. Aiko screamed.

"A bug! That is the largest bug I've ever seen. It's so scary."

"Easy, Aiko. Maybe it'll fly away from us," soothed Daiki, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Another one!" screamed Aiko.

Sure enough, a Flymon came into view. It had spotted the Kuwagamon and the two giant bugs began fighting.

"Oh! That is so gross. I think I'm going to be sick," gagged Aiko, putting a hand over her mouth.

Daiki and Taka backed away.

"Quickly! This way," spoke a voice from behind them.

Aiko managed to calm down a little bit. All three of them turned around. Dragolmon was standing a few feet away from them.

"A dragon?" said Daiki, confused.

"No time to explain. Come with me," said Dragolmon, hopping in the air, his wings flapping in the wind. He took a quick look at Daiki and smiled at him, as if pleased to see him. Daiki saw this and wondered what the little dragon was so happy about when looking at him.

The dragon digimon leaped into the air and flew off. The three children decided it was safer to follow a dragon who was small and appeared harmless, rather than stick around watching the two giant bugs, where they might be spotted by them and attacked.

They ran as fast as they could, trying to follow the little dragon. The wind picked up and the sky began to darken. Taka noticed this.

"Well, look at it this way, Daiki. Now you won't be the only one with wet hair."

Daiki heard his friend but said nothing as they continued to run. Dragolmon explained to the kids over his shoulder that every creature they saw, including himself, were digimon and the world they were in was the digital world. He also explained that the giant bug digimon were at odds with each other over something and duking it out and that it was safe not to be near them. Dragolmon told them what he was called and that they would be joining his friends in a cave not far from them.

When they arrived at the cave, they noticed a fire was going inside, on top of some chopped branches. Around the fire were six other digimon. One was a small unicorn. One was a small manta ray. One was a canary. One was a fox. One was a butterfly. The last one was a mouse.

"Welcome to our hideout, friends. These are my friends: foximon, canarymon, butterflymon, mantamon, unicomon, and last but not least, mousemon."

The fox digimon had silvery-blue fur on his back and stomach. His head, ears, tail and legs were black. He wore a gold chain around his neck, and had golden zigzag patterns all over his fur. The canary digimon had yellow feathers, sapphire-blue eyes. A diamond band was around her head, wings and two smaller ones were around her legs. Golden circles with a line above them were over her eyes and on her back. The butterfly digimon had sparkly, rainbow wings that looked silky. Her body was blue and dark-blue rings were around each of her pale-blue legs. The manta ray digimon had a teal-blue body. He also had not just two antennae but four, over his forehead. The front antennae drooped and the back ones stood straight up. The back ones also had a silver ball above them which were used for sharper senses. He floated in the air. The unicorn digimon was a little bigger than Dragolmon. She had a golden horn sticking out the middle of her forehead, silky-white hair, mane and tail, silver hoofs, and sea-blue eyes. A sad, forlorn look was in her eyes. The mouse digimon was the smallest of all of them. He had grey fur and pink paws and nose. His eyes were green and his ears were large and were grey on the outside and pink on the inside. A dark-green pouch was strapped around his back.

When the six digimon saw the three children, they began whispering to one another.

"Friends, what's the matter?" Dragolmon asked.

"Dragolmon," squeaked Mousemon. "Did something happen on the way?"

"Nothing besides a bug fight," was all Dragolmon answered.

"No," neighed Unicomon, sadly.

"Our partners have been taken by bugs?" asked Butterflymon.

"They must have been bigger bugs than you, Butterflymon," teased Mantamon.

"This is not a laughing matter, Mantamon," corrected Butterflymon. "Look, your partner isn't here, either. You're in the same boat as us."

"Butterflymon's right. This is serious," agreed Foximon.

"Foximon, just look. Your partner is here. You have no worries like the rest of us."

They continued to discuss this back and forth. Meanwhile, the three children listened to the rookie digimon and wondered what they were talking about. What partners? And what did they mean about some partners being here and others were not here?

"Uh, we have no idea what you're talking about," spoke up Daiki, interrupting their conversation.

"My apologies, Daiki Motomiya," replied Dragolmon. "We are the digimon partners of the Chosen Children. Our friend, Gennai has informed me of things beginning to change and that we were getting partners. Jose, another friend, came later and told each of us all about the chosen children and gave us digivices to give to our new partners."

"Chosen children?" repeated Daiki, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yes. Daiki, we are partners. I am your digimon partner, sent to protect and aid you with saving the digital world from whatever is threatening it."

"Whoa! Wait a second. I don't know about this. I don't know about saving this world. I am only an average junior high student."

"Average?" joked Taka.

"Can it, Ishida," glared Daiki.

"As I was saying, Daiki. We are partners. You have been chosen. We have an important task ahead of us. Gennai senses trouble brewing deep beneath the digital world and we must eliminate the threat. Mousemon, if you please."

Mousemon sighed and wriggled off his pouch and opened it. Seven new digivices were inside.

"Don't mind Mousemon. He's upset because he had to give up his precious cheese and crackers to put these inside his pouch," said Canarymon.

"Daiki, your digivice is orange," said Dragolmon.

"Really? Cool." Daiki went over and got his orange digivice from inside Mousemon's pouch.

The digivice looked a lot like a cell phone, except that it had a large screen in the middle and an antennae came out of the top on the left side that could be pushed back inside and pulled out again. A slot was on the right side (for putting the crest in). Taka got a blue digivice and Aiko got a red digivice.

"This looks a lot like a cell phone," pointed out Aiko.

"Yes," agreed Daiki.

"I think it should be called... a D-Phone," said Taka, pushing it around on his hand, examining it.

Daiki and Aiko looked at him.

"Yes. They're called digivices. Respecting that, the first letter should be D and since it looks like a cell phone, the last part should be phone. That's why I name it D-Phone."

"I do say, I like the ring to that, Taka Ishida," commented Dragolmon.

"What's the screen in the middle for?" Aiko asked.

"That's for talking to someone. You can hear their voice and see them at the same time," said Foximon.

"That's just like a video phone," said Daiki, excitedly.

"Yes. You can also leave someone a message through them, if they don't respond," mentioned Canarymon.

Taka found out his partner was Foximon and Aiko found out her partner was Canarymon. They were excited as it was like having a new best friend, even though their partners weren't humans.

The digimon who were left looked sad since their partners weren't there.

"Who are your partners?" Taka asked, trying to cheer them up.

"My partner is Akira Ichijouji," said Mousemon.

"I guess Taylor won't be here to annoy us, then. But I don't like the idea of having to baby-sit when we need to save the digital world," spoke out Daiki.

Taka and Aiko gave him a Look.

"Sorry. He is a good friend, when he isn't mouthing off."

"My partner is Chikako Izumi," said Butterflymon.

"The girl genius?" said Daiki. "I hope she won't be..."

Daiki stopped when he saw his friends' Looks again.

"My partner is Misty Takaishi," said Unicomon, in a melancholy voice.

"I can handle that," said Daiki.

"I can't," muttered Taka.

This time, Daiki gave Taka a Look.

"My partner is Andy Takaishi," said Mantamon.

"Andy?! Oh wow. Oh no," repeated Daiki in more of a question than a statement.

"Oh great. He's even worse than Taylor," said Taka.

This time, all the digimon gave Daiki and Taka a Look. Mousemon put his pouch back on after giving the rest of the D-Phones to Aiko.

Dragolmon explained,

"Being as that all three of you are Chosen Children and some more children are yet to join us still, and taking into consideration that you obviously have ill feelings toward most of the other ones, I must tell you that you all will need to work out your differences and work as a team if we ever hope to save the digital world. Otherwise, we are sure to fail."

The two boys felt bad as they saw the great friendships between the digimon and they weren't the friends they were meant to be, especially when it came to Andy. With Andy, they weren't the only ones who felt that way. Other children saw Andy Takaishi as "weird", "strange", "a loner", and very much like an outcast.

"From what?" Aiko asked, referring to saving the digital world and failing if they didn't work out their differences.

"Legend has it that where there's light, darkness is sure to follow. In the case of the digital world, the darkness usually means the forces of evil."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. All the digimon partners are introduced. Stay tuned next time when we find out how the digimon do on their first battle in the digiworld.


	6. Chap 4: Working Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Here's the new chapter. Something may appear odd or off in the first battle in this chapter, that a couple characters (I won't say who, you'll have to read to find out) realize. There is a good reason for that. It will begin to be explained in the next couple of chapters. For now, read and enjoy. I have plans to make it even more exciting as new chapters are written, but I hope it's exciting enough for now. Thanks to all who read and review. It is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter Four: Working Together**

_Normal _

_File Island, Digital World_

Dragolmon didn't get much of a chance to explain anything else as a large explosion boomed in the air nearby.

"We'd better go see what's going on," said Daiki.

"But what about us? What will we do?" asked Mousemon, looking very sad.

"Can you still fight?" Daiki asked.

"I guess so. But we wouldn't be able to digivolve without our partners (the children had a puzzled look on their faces). What I mean is...digivolving means we advance to the next level. The next level is the champion level. We become much more powerful in our champion level but we need our partners to do it."

"Even if you can't become champions yet, you can still help us," encouraged Daiki, scooping Mousemon in his hands.

Mousemon nodded and jumped out of his hands. Dragolmon flew beside Daiki's shoulders.

"I'm glad you're my partner, Daiki."

Aiko was holding Canarymon and Foximon was standing next to Taka.

"I feel the same way, buddy. Come now. We must see what's going on."

Dragolmon flew out of the cave, holding onto Daiki's hand, while Daiki ran as fast as he could. Foximon ran beside Taka and Canarymon flew next to Aiko. Even though Mousemon was the smallest, he amazingly kept up with the others while they ran or flew or floated (as in Mantamon's case).

Sure enough, a few DarkTyrannomon were crushing the trees in the forest with their tails, near the cave, even though there was a light drizzle.

"I've had enough! No more hurting those trees! We need them to survive. Flame blast!" shouted Dragolmon. A small flame hit one of the DarkTyrannomon's eyes. He blinked and lunged at Dragolmon. Dragolmon flew out of the way just in time.

"DarkTyrannomon," said Foximon.

The data of DarkTyrannomon appeared on the children's D-Phones.

"Champions, huh? Well, we can still beat them if we all work together," said Daiki.

Unicomon's horn began to glow. She kicked her two front legs in the air.

"Something's not right. Something is seriously wrong. DarkTyrannomon are large digimon but they're not that large," she neighed.

Sure enough, the DarkTyrannomon before them were larger than normal DarkTyrannomon. Unicomon was right. Something wasn't right with this picture.

"Everyone! Be on your guard," ordered Daiki.

"Flame blast!" Dragolmon shot flame after flame out of his mouth, beginning to get tired, as this was his first real battle.

"We can't let Dragolmon have all the fun. Multi-blaster!" Foximon shot forth a swirling ray of multi-coloured lights out of his mouth. The ray hit a different DarkTyrannomon in the shoulder.

"Wing attack!" Canarymon sent forth a small hurricane from her wings flapping hard in the air.

She fell to the ground, exhausted. Mantamon floated next to her.

"That was your first time using your most powerful attack. No wonder you're exhausted."

"I'm not giving up yet. I have to protect Aiko," said Canarymon, unsteadily rising to her feet and falling back down again. Mantamon helped her up.

Daiki had an idea.

"Everyone! Use your weakest attack on one and the same DarkTyrannomon and we'll finish them off one by one. That includes the rest of you."

"That is, if we don't all get attacked in the meantime," sighed Canarymon.

"Molten shoot!" Dragolmon shot hot, steaming rocks at one DarkTyrannomon. It hit him in the hip and stomach.

"Fang attack!"

"Song peck!"

Foximon and Canarymon attacked the DarkTyrannomon at the same time. Foximon bit the DarkTyrannomon as hard as he could in the stomach with increasing power as he bit more and more. Canarymon's attack consisted of music notes sharper than her beak hitting the DarkTyrannomon in the chest. A different DarkTyrannomon lunged at Foximon. The DarkTyrannomon who had been attacked began to fall to the ground. Foximon was about to be attacked and crushed! Canarymon flew as hard as she could and got him away just in time before he could get attacked or crushed. The DarkTyrannomon who tried to attack, fell on top of the wounded DarkTyrannomon, wounding him further.

The other digimon, minus Unicomon, nodded at each other and joined in the attack. They, too, attacked the same DarkTyrannomon that the other three had attacked. But, this time, their attacks would hit two of them instead of one.

"Fountain burst!" Mantamon shot a strong stream of water out of his mouth and hit both DarkTyrannomon on the head.

"Cocoon entrap!" Butterflymon attacked with a grey, sticky web and covered both DarkTyrannomon's heads with the substance.

"Whisker sting!" Mousemon attacked by shooting forth some sharp whiskers without losing the whiskers on his face. The whiskers pierced both DarkTyrannomon's heads. The fallen DarkTyrannomon took all those attacks and began to get weak.

Unicomon's horn glowed even more.

"Something is still not right. The other DarkTyrannomon are not attacking us or helping their buddies. The DarkTyrannomon should put up more of a fight than this and should use their attacks at least once."

Unfortunately, none of the children took her seriously. They were too busy noticing their D-Phones beginning to glow. The children pointed their glowing D-Phones at the injured digimon. Both of them were healed of the virus and turned into regular Tyrannomon. One stood up and thanked the children.

"Mr. Tyrannomon, sir? Could you help us help your buddies?" Daiki asked.

"It'll be my pleasure," answered the DarkTyrannomon, with a small sneer.

Only Taka noticed this.

_'Something isn't right. I agree with Unicomon now. So far they haven't used any attacks and should be much stronger than this. Plus, why did that Tyrannomon sneer at us?"_

With both of the Tyrannomon's help, strangely enough because they should have been too injured to fight unless with the virus gone they were healed of their injuries, the digimon found new energy. Together, they helped the Tyrannomon by wounding their buddies enough to weaken them so that the children could point their D-Phones at the remaining DarkTyrannomon and heal them of their virus. With all the dinosaur digimon restored, they thanked the Chosen Children and their digimon and disappeared out of sight. Taka was feeling very uneasy. Something was not right. Not at all.

Dragolmon slapped Daiki a high five.

"You were awesome, Daiki!"

"So were you, buddy! I guess you're needing a rest now, huh?" asked Daiki, noticing his partner's minor wounds and exhaustion.

"Aw, this is nothing that a hot meal and good sleep won't fix. A hot soak will feel good, too."

"Sure," smiled Daiki.

Aiko held her partner.

"You okay, Canarymon?"

"Yeah," yawned Canarymon. "Trying to keep up with the boys is hard enough, let alone fighting those DarkTyrannomon."

"I know what you mean," agreed Aiko, referring to "trying to keep up with the boys".

Taka couldn't even look at his partner, who stayed right by his side.

_'This is all wrong. We shouldn't be fighting. Someone could get seriously hurt. I am very concerned about what Unicomon noticed. I feel we are in over our heads. I know I was too hard on Daiki and Taylor, earlier. Even Andy..."_

"You okay, Taka?" Foximon asked.

Taka bent down and stroked his partners' ears.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'll recover my strength. Us digimon heal fast. Right now, I can tell something is troubling you. I have listening ears at the least."

"Maybe later. I don't want to say anything when the others might hear."

Foximon understood what his partner was saying and didn't press Taka further for information.

Far beneath the surface, an evil-sounding laugh cackled. An eerie chill blew through the air as the sky began to darken.

"What-what is that?" gulped Aiko, fear growing in her heart and a chill creeping down her spine. "What is that horrible laugh?"

"I don't know, Aiko," answered Daiki.

Taka said nothing. He was too busy with his thoughts. If Andy was a digidestined, he'd have to learn to get along with him. Where would Taka start? He barely knew his cousin.

Dragolmon looked up at the sky.

"That laugh must be referring to what Gennai talked about. I wish he were here," cried Dragolmon, shooting forth a small flame.

"Hey, watch it," shouted Daiki as he dodged his partner's flame.

Aiko walked over to Taka.

"What do you think, Taka?" asked Aiko.

Taka looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

_'Does Aiko know?'_

"Fine. Have it your way," she shrugged and went off to Daiki who was giving Dragolmon a lecture about being more careful with fire.

Taka knew he had hurt her feelings but he couldn't bring himself to tell her or anyone what he was thinking regarding Andy. Besides, what if Andy turned out cooler than everyone thought? Then he'd really feel bad about the way he treated his cousin all these years. Andy's partner was Mantamon, right? Considering that Mantamon was concerned about Canarymon, Taka wondered if Mantamon was any reflection of Andy. If that was true, then, did that mean that Andy was really a caring person under that lonely, bored exterior and not a snob like everyone thought?

"What have I done?" said Taka, feeling sick all of a sudden.

They also had to figure out what Unicomon had really seen that no one else did. He saw her suspicions to be true now that he had seen the one Tyrannomon sneer at them. Unless it was his imagination. Was it? Or was Unicomon right? And why was Unicomon the only one who "saw through" the DarkTyrannomon? What was so special about her? Another thought came to him.

_'Unicomon is Misty's partner. Does that mean Misty can also look beneath the surface and see things as they really are? Maybe that's partly why she defended her brother all these years. Not only was she standing up for her twin but she saw Andy for who he really was that no one else saw and knew he needed a fair chance to be accepted without any judgment.'_

Taka was beginning to feel even more sick. He couldn't feel sick for long as Aiko rejoined him.

"Daiki informed me that Dragolmon told him that some guy named Benjamin said we could take our partners with us when we go home. Isn't that exciting? It's like having a new best friend!"

"Yeah, sure," muttered Taka, looking at the ground.

Aiko stared at her friend with a look of concern in her eyes. She didn't want Taka to end up like Andy. She had seen the same look in Andy's eyes as she was seeing in Taka's eyes right now.

"I can't wait to show mom, Canarymon. She always told me she had a soft spot in her heart for birds..."

Taka cut her off.

"We better not say a word, Aiko. Our parents won't like the idea of us having digimon partners considering all the dangers we've seen so far. I bet there are even worse dangers in this world."

Aiko blinked.

"More dangerous than bugs?"

_Isamu Kamiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

"I can't believe I lost my sister. Mom and Dad are going to be so mad at me."

Isamu was worried about his sister, worried about what his parents would say. They'd probably ground him at least.

"I know how you feel, Isamu. I've lost my brother," sympathized Hannah.

"I tried really hard to protect Aiko."

This time, Taylor spoke up.

"You can't always protect her you know. Aiko is stronger than you think. She can hold her own, quite well."

"Taylor's right," agreed Michelle.

Taylor stared at his sister. Had he heard her right? Was she actually agreeing with him?

"Our little brother, Akira, is younger than Daiki, Aiko, and Taka. If he falls down and cuts his knee, Taylor and I are not always there to comfort him. Yet, he's okay every time."

Isamu frowned. Had his friends not seen what just happened?

"Have you forgotten already? And think about Hannah, and our parents and Daiki's parents if they knew. This is not a cut knee. They were somehow pulled into the computer and none of us know how, if, or when to get them back out. None of us know what happened, if they're safe, or if we'll ever see them again. I wish I'd never let myself listen to Daiki. This is one time he was telling the truth and I don't think even he completely realized at first what was going to happen. He was always crying wolf and now he finally gets it right. He's just like his dad I've heard."

Akio tugged on Isamu's sleeve.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's getting late, Isamu. The sun is starting to go down. My parents are expecting me back home at least in time for supper. Much as I don't always care for my mom's cooking, I don't want them to be disappointed that I'm so late. Besides, we don't know if..."

Akio didn't want to say it even though Isamu said it first: "_we don't know if we'll ever see them again."_

"Fine. Go. I won't tell you to stay. Michelle, Taylor, you might as well go, too. Akira isn't in the computer (if only Isamu knew). No one is keeping you here. I wonder what story Mom and Dad will buy about losing Aiko."

"No. I'm not leaving you and Hannah here alone," replied Michelle.

"Me neither," agreed Taylor.

Michelle argued with her brother.

"You don't need to stay, Taylor."

"Yes, I do. I'm going to give Daiki a piece of mind."

Isamu smiled.

"You're actually worried about him, aren't you Taylor?"

Taylor hesitated to answer.

"Yes. Maybe a little. But don't rub it in or repeat it to anyone. I'm also worried about Taka and especially Aiko."

"I really dread going home and having to face Mom and Dad without Aiko...that I lost her," groaned Isamu.

Hannah was sympathetic to the love of her life, but had her own problems to deal with. She was in the same boat as Isamu. How could she explain to her parents that she lost Taka?

All of a sudden, the screen turned on and they saw Daiki, Taka and Aiko looking right back at them with strange-looking creatures beside them.

"Aiko!" cried Isamu.

"Taka!" cried Hannah.

Isamu pulled Hannah back as the three children were transported back to the human world. Taka and Aiko landed on top of Daiki.

"Get off! Get off!" ordered Daiki.

Both Isamu and Taylor pulled him to his feet.

"Daiki, do you know how scared to death we all were?" asked Isamu, angrily.

"Yeah," repeated Taylor.

"We thought you three may have been gone forever."

Aiko tried to separate Isamu and Taylor from Daiki. That was when the non-digidestined noticed the strange-looking creatures in the room with them, who were now in their in-training forms.

"What are they? Aiko, stand back," ordered Isamu.

Aiko giggled.

"It's okay, Isamu. They're our friends, our digimon partners. They helped us in the digital world."

"But what if they carry germs or fleas or worse?"

"No, they don't. They're very safe and protect us. Canarymon, I guess you go by a different name now?" Aiko asked her digimon who was now a yellow head with wings.

"Just call me Decamon."

"I am Demi-Dragolmon," said the small Dragon head with wings and feet.

"I am Veifoxmon," said the fox head with a large, bushy tail.

Taylor stared at the three digimon.

"I guess these digimon and that digital world you went to is not really a computer game?"

"That's right, Taylor. Isamu, we three discussed that our parents and everyone else should not know about this. We have an important mission ahead of us and our parents might try to stop us if they knew danger was involved."

"Danger?!"

"Calm down, brother. Our digimon protect us. They won't let anything happen to us."

"Fine. It's agreed. We'll keep it secret from everyone, including the twins, their friend Chikako, Akira, and his friend, Chika," said Isamu, looking at Taylor and Michelle.

Daiki, Taka, and Aiko exchanged glances with each other at the mention of the twins, Chikako and Akira. They wondered how Taylor and Michelle would feel knowing their baby brother was chosen and they weren't. Also, did that mean they'd have to babysit? Even Mousemon didn't seem real strong in the first battle and they had plenty enough to focus on without taking care of the smallest ones.

Hannah began to pout.

"How come those three get a digimon and not us?"

"We're not pets you know," explained Demi-Dragolmon. "Daiki and his friends were specially chosen to embark on this important mission. We need their help."

"I doubt Daiki can pull off any saving of the digital world," snickered Taylor. No one paid any attention to him.

"What do you need their help for? We're just as capable, if not more. Why weren't we chosen?"

"I don't know. I do know it doesn't work that way. You can't just become a digidestined because you want to."

"I still don't understand why we weren't also chosen. Isamu and I would make an unstoppable team."

"Yeah! How come I wasn't chosen? I'm the same age," pointed out Taylor.

"There's something else you should know. Michelle, Taylor, what do you say-"

Aiko cut Daiki off.

"It's best not to tell them. Not yet," she replied, shaking her head no.

"No. I want to hear what Daiki has to tell us," said Taylor.

Daiki looked at Taka. Did Taka agree to him telling them about Akira, the twins, and Chikako?

"Daiki, you already began to spill the beans. You might as well finish what you were going to say," said Isamu.

"Aiko, if you please," said Daiki.

Aiko reluctantly pulled out the remaining D-Phones, the ones belonging to the four children. The grey one belonged to Akira. The yellow one belonged to Andy. The pink one belonged to Misty. The purple one belonged to Chikako.

"What are these?" asked Taylor. "A new type of cell phone?"

Aiko showed Taylor a grey D-Phone.

"For me? I'm so glad I was chosen after all. You had me worried there."

Taka pushed Aiko's hand holding the D-Phone out of the way before Taylor could snatch the grey D-Phone.

"It's not for you, Taylor. This is a D-Phone which goes to the chosen children, also known as digidestined. This one is for your brother, Akira."

_Taylor Ichijouji_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

_'I couldn't believe it when Daiki told me. Akira was a digidestined? Not me? What did Akira have that I didn't? Plus, he is smaller and weaker than me. Akira is often more spoiled than Michelle and I since he's the youngest. I guess things never change. Almost as if Daiki read my mind, he told me, "We don't know why Akira was chosen and not you. We'll take good care of him. Don't worry."_

"No," wailed Taylor, and ran out of the room. He still listened from outside the room.

"Oh, wow. You guys really want to be digidestined?"

"Of course. We don't understand why all of us couldn't be digidestined," said Hannah.

"Plus," added Michelle, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "I don't know about Taylor, but I feel responsible for Akira and prefer to help take care of him myself, rather than..."

Aiko spoke up.

"We understand. Just remember. Being a digidestined is not just about having a digimon partner. You wouldn't believe the things we saw, and only on our first day, too. Those giant, flying bugs were larger than us! I shudder to think what would happen if they came after us."

"You saw...what? Giant bugs larger than you?" Isamu shuddered and turned away.

"That's all the more reason why I should be a digidestined. To keep Akira safe," said Michelle.

Dragolmon began to say something but Daiki spoke first.

"You have to be very alert in the digital world. No telling what may happen. No offense, Michelle, but keeping your nose in the books most of the time won't cut it in the digital world."

"None taken," said Michelle, sarcastically.

Taylor rejoined them.

"I hate to say it. I might regret this, but... I realize now no matter how much we may want to be digidestined, it doesn't look like we'll get what we want. Daiki, all of us will support all of you digidestined, any way we can. Whether it means covering up for you with our parents, or being there to help you if you had a particularly tough battle or whatever. We'll do what we can, right guys?"

The rest slowly nodded. The digidestined and their digimon were touched.

"That's the smartest, most mature thing I ever heard you say, Taylor," teased Michelle.

"I'll forget you said that, sister," smiled Taylor, knowing she was just teasing.

"They're sure cute little babies," complimented Akio petting Veifoxmon. "It's hard to believe such small, innocent creatures could help you save the digital world. Oh, wow. I really have to get going now. Catch you guys later," he shrieked, looking at his watch and rushing out of the room.

The rest of them looked at each other. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it would really help for all of them to help each other: the new digidestined to save the digital world with their digimon, from a possible but most likely, threat, and the rest to give their support.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little information about the D-Phones: not only are they tools to assist in the digimon digivolving to the next level and being able to communicate with one another and at least sometimes helping to heal a digimon of its virus or evil influence, they also have other functions that will be revealed later on, like being used as maps which Chikako will find out soon, and then whatever else they could be used for. I think they will have at least a couple other functions that will be revealed later on.

I will also post the digimon's attacks on my page soon and will update it when I come up with their names for champion and ultimate (maybe even mega) levels as well as their attacks and which digimon belongs to which child. I'm also going to post some info about my OC's on broken angel's forum sometime soon.

LittleFirefly44


	7. Chap 5: Greetings, New Digidestined

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the new chapter. Things will begin to pick up more in the next couple of chapters I think. Until then, enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Five: Greetings, New Digidestined**

_Aiko Kamiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Aiko sat at the dinner table with her parents and Isamu eating dinner that evening. She had shut Decamon in her room before going downstairs to eat. Aiko had put a plate on the chair beside her and secretly put half of her dinner on the plate when she thought her parents weren't looking.

_Earlier that evening, when Isamu and Aiko arrived home, Isamu had told Aiko to have a hot shower as she was looking flushed and sweaty. _

_"I know. I'm going to give Decamon a bath, anyway."_

_Isamu smiled at her. _

_"You're sure happy to have Decamon, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Decamon leaned against Aiko's chest while Aiko held her, and smiled with her eyes closed. _

_"And I'm happy Aiko is my partner. We're going to be the best of friends. I know it," yawned Decamon, sleepily, looking relaxed and peaceful. _

_Isamu smiled, very pleased his sister was back safe and sound, and happy for her. She had a new friend who would protect her. _

_In the tub, which Aiko had filled with semi-hot water and bubble-bath, she washed Decamon's small body as well as herself. _

_"This water feels good," said Decamon as she floated in the water. _

_After they got out of the tub and Aiko had dried Decamon and herself and changed into different dry clothes, she took Decamon to her room and laid her partner down in a small bed she had made for her way in the back of the closet. _

_"I'll bring some food up later," she told Decamon as Decamon closed her eyes again. _

Now, at the dinner table, Sora began to notice her daughter "eating" more than usual. Sora set down her fork and stared at her daughter.

"You're sure hungry tonight, Aiko."

Isamu and Aiko exchanged looks. Tai looked at their two children from his newspaper.

"Yeah. You're right, Sora. Not even Isamu is eating as much. Did you work up an appetite, Aiko?"

"Yeah, dad. I really did."

_'You have no idea, mom and dad, how much I really worked up an appetite.'_

Aiko was glad her parents didn't press for more answers. She wouldn't know how to answer, anyway.

However, once everyone was finished eating and the dishes were cleared from the table, Aiko noticed her parents whisper to each other. Then she noticed her dad leave for the kitchen and her mom walk over to her.

_'This can't be good.'_

Sora brushed back her daughter's hair and lifted her chin to look directly in her eyes.

"Aiko, are you...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dear, if anything is going on..."

_'Oh no. Has mom already figured it out, like all the other times?'_

"I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

_'Sorry mom. Sorry dad. I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand.'_

"I'm fine, mom. I'm even better than okay. I need to go start my homework now."

Before Sora could answer, Aiko went to the kitchen. She saw Isamu and her dad doing dishes and having a quiet conversation with each other. Isamu looked over his shoulder and saw Aiko. He winked at her and went back to the conversation he was having with their dad. Aiko was glad Isamu would keep their dad focused on doing dishes and having a conversation, probably about sports or something. Even so, she was as quiet as she could be with getting a glass of milk out of the fridge and cupboard. She almost made a sound at one point and became very startled that their dad would notice what was going on. Isamu noticed this and asked,

"Dad, I need your help with something."

"Yes, Isamu?"

"There is a kind of game play that I'm still trying to teach my teammates to play but I'm not gaining any ground on this. What would you suggest?"

Aiko sighed with relief and took the milk in the dining room to gather the plate of food. She saw her mother in the living room talking on the phone.

_'Mom is probably talking to Grandma.'_

Aiko didn't know as much about her mother's childhood as she knew about her dad's childhood. She did know that her mother had a lot of respect for Grandma Toshiko and got along with her greater than she'd seen between any mother and daughter. She wondered why.

Aiko secretly grabbed the plate of food without making any sound or drawing any other attention to herself. She definitely didn't want either of her parents to notice her with the glass of milk in one hand and the plate of food in the other. She hurried upstairs and went in her room. Aiko set the glass of milk and plate of food down on the desk in her room.

_'Oh! Decamon won't be able to drink the milk without a straw. I'd better go grab one.'_

Aiko went out of her room again and back downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a straw out of the drawer under the counter.

"Aiko!" said her dad. "What are you doing?"

This startled Aiko so that she almost dropped the straw. Isamu noticed this.

"You're not yourself tonight, Aiko. Your Mother and I wondering why."

That was when their mom joined them in the kitchen.

_'This is not going well at all. Not even Isamu can help me. I feel like Mousemon, trapped in a corner between the hole and the cat.'_

"Tai, my Mom wants to talk to you," Sora replied and winked at her daughter. "I'll take over from here."

_'What's going on? Mom wanted to know what was going on with me earlier, just as much as dad. Why has she suddenly changed? Did Grandma say anything to Mom about this? I will really thank Grandma if she changed Mom's mind.'_

Tai lightly kissed Sora on the cheek and left for the living room.

"We don't know if anything happened or not, Aiko. I have decided to leave it up to you when you feel ready to talk to us if anything is going on at all."

"I'm okay, Mom. I told you. You and Dad don't have to worry about me."

Aiko went back upstairs to her room with the straw, put the straw in the glass of milk, and got Decamon out of the closet.

"How're you feeling now, Decamon?"

Decamon woke up and smiled.

"Much better. Thanks Aiko."

"I have some food for you. I hope it will be enough. You need it to regain your strength."

Decamon flew over to the desk and began to eat.

"I'll be right back," she told her partner and left.

Aiko opened the door to Isamu's room with a creak. She saw her brother throwing a soccer ball up and down while lying on the bed. He noticed Aiko standing in the doorway of his room, forgetting to catch the ball, which bounced off his cheek and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" cried Isamu, rubbing his cheek. "Aiko, what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Aiko sat on the foot of his bed, forcing Isamu to sit up.

"I don't know what to do. I almost got caught tonight. Mom and Dad suspect something."

"I noticed."

Aiko grabbed her brother's arm.

"You've got to help me, brother. Mom and Dad can't find out about Decamon or the digital world. They'd never understand why we need to face danger and save it from any threats."

Isamu thought for a moment.

"Well, for one thing. If you leave Decamon in your room during the day, she won't be caught then. Mom and Dad both work outside our home."

"But what about our parents always having to know everything that goes on with us?"

"We'll keep Decamon a secret as much as possible. I'll help you. I'm in this too, you know, even though I'm not a digidestined. Aiko, you're going to have to be a lot more discreet than you were tonight."

Aiko nodded. She swung her legs around and announced she'd better get back to Decamon. Isamu stared after his sister as she left the room.

"Its up to Decamon now to take care of her."

_Daiki Motomiya_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Daiki was lying down on his bed using Demi-Dragolmon as a ball by throwing him up in the air and catching him in his two hands.

"Taka has Hannah. Aiko has Isamu. Akira will have Taylor and Michelle. Andy and Misty have each other. Chikako and I, we don't have any brothers or sisters. We're alone in this."

Demi-Dragolmon stopped in mid-air and flew down beside his partner.

"No, you're wrong. Daiki, you have me. Chikako will have Butterflymon."

Daiki sighed and rolled over on his side to look at his partner.

"You know what I mean."

Demi-Dragolmon sighed also.

"Daiki, you're not alone. We're in this together. You won't be alone because I'll be with you." Demi-Dragolmon laughed, sounding very cute. Daiki smiled, feeling touched and reassured.

"Thanks, buddy."

Demi-Dragolmon giggled, before frowning.

"I wonder what Gennai is up to. We all heard that laugh today. It sounded like it was coming from underground. Gennai's predictions will come true, I'm afraid. We all must be prepared. I only wish we knew what we were up against."

"I know what you mean. I'm still new at this and am trying to get used to the fact that I am a digidestined."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school, Daiki rounded up Akira, Andy, Misty and Chikako, telling them, "there is important business and we need you." The four kids had no idea what was about to happen. Daiki led them to the computer room, noticing Taka, Aiko, Isamu and Hannah assembled there.

Taka took one look at Andy and began to feel very uneasy and ashamed. He looked at Andy with a sad expression and looked down at the floor. Aiko noticed this and squeezed his hand.

"What's going on?" Akira asked, looking very cute and adorable.

Andy looked bored and stuffed his hands in his pockets, also looking down at the floor.

"What's so interesting about the floor that you're looking at it?" Akira asked Taka and Andy.

"Never mind them," Daiki told the small boy.

"Whatever you're doing, this better not take long as I have homework," Chikako mentioned.

Daiki perked up.

"This is more important than homework, my friends."

This time, Misty spoke up.

"Since when are we your friends?"

Daiki ignored her.

"My friends, your life is about to change forever. Aiko, if you please."

Daiki had called Aiko and Taka the night before and told them to bring the digimon with them and he would bring Demi-Dragolmon. Their digimon partners would just have to hide until the end of the school day.

"Righto. All four of you have been called here, as all of us, beside my brother and Hannah, have been specially chosen to embark on an especially important quest. There is another world out there. It's called the digital world. Right now, it's in trouble. We will encounter many creatures called Digimon. Each of us have a digimon partner to aid us in saving the digital world."

Chikako spoke up.

"Daiki, is this a joke?"

This time, Isamu spoke up.

"No joke. I didn't want to believe it, but Daiki, Taka and Aiko, actually went to the digital world yesterday and met their partners."

"That's right. Demi-Dragolmon, Decamon, Veifoxmon, come out of hiding," ordered Daiki.

Slowly, the three in-training digimon showed themselves. Chikako looked at them, not sure whether to believe they existed or not. Akira said they were cute. Andy and Misty whispered to each other.

"It's time for all four of you to come with us and meet your partners. I warn you, it will be a bumpy ride," explained Daiki.

Misty whispered to Chikako.

"Should we trust them?"

"I don't think we have any other choice. Those creatures are definitely real. They really must be telling the truth," Chikako answered.

"Andy, what do you think?" Misty asked her brother.

"I say, let's do it!"

Both Misty and Chikako were shocked. They hadn't heard Andy sound that enthusiastic for a long time.

"What I mean is, this is our destiny, the very thing that is most important, what we, or least I, have been waiting for all these years."

Daiki rushed over to Andy.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you knew about this?"

Andy shook his head no.

"Not at all. But I've often felt as if I were destined for something greater. I believe this is what I've been waiting for after all this time. I admit, I used a lot of energy trying to figure it out. How do we get to this digital world?"

"Through the computer," answered Demi-Dragolmon, with glee. "I'm anxious to find out how my friends, your partners, are doing."

"Alright! Let's go," shouted Akira with glee.

Daiki stopped him.

"Wait. Before you leave, you'll need these," he replied, grabbing the others' D-Phones out of Aiko's hands.

Daiki gave each of the four kids the correct D-Phone. Each of the three digimon went on their partners' shoulders. Daiki flipped his D-Phone up in the air, caught it and pointed it at the same computer they traveled through yesterday. The gate opened and all seven children were taken to the digital world.

When they arrived in the digital world, the three digimon returned to their rookie forms and not one of them was hurt. Aiko didn't get it. How come no one was hurt like they were yesterday? She asked Daiki about it.

"This time, we came with our D-Phones. We didn't have them with us yesterday when we were first transported. Maybe our D-Phones protect us."

"That makes sense," said Aiko. She looked at Akira. "It's a good thing none of us are hurt. Otherwise, we would have to do a lot of consoling."

"I know what you mean. I have a strong feeling we will all need to be tough."

"I can be tough about many things, Daiki. But please don't ask me to be tough when it comes to those giant bugs."

"When will you lay off those poor, defenseless bugs?" teased Daiki, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'd hardly call them poor or defenseless, Daiki."

Chikako walked up to them.

"When can we meet our digimon partners?"

"Dragolmon will lead us to them. Don't worry," reassured Daiki.

"So, this is the digital world? It's awesome!" said Misty, excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to meeting my partner," said Andy.

Dragolmon took this as a sign to lead them to all the others. They didn't have to travel far as the other digimon were already on their way. Each of the four digimon went to the correct children and introduced themselves. The four children were overjoyed to meet their digimon partners. Misty was glad to see her twin had done a 180 change since first learning about the digital world. She could see it was greatly helping him to come out of his shell and slowly return to the way he always used to be, as well as being happy again. She also believed her partner was very beautiful and didn't mind that her partner had a melancholic expression. She could tell Mantamon was going to be very good for her brother.

_Chikako Izumi_

_File Island, Digital World_

Chikako began experiencing with her D-Phone. Butterflymon fluttered beside her. Her sparkly rainbow wings shimmered even more upon meeting her partner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out all the functions of this device. I can understand we use our D-Phones to communicate but I'm sure there is more to it... Wait a minute..."

"What? What is it?"

Chikako pressed another button. A map appeared on the screen. Chikako pressed the arrow keys which allowed her to scroll through the map. A flashing red square appeared on the map near a green glowing square. She guessed the flashing red square was where they were destined to go.

"Hey! Look at what I found, you guys!" Chikako called out, holding her D-Phone over her head, while running over to the kids. Her partner flew beside her. Chikako stopped in front of the others and showed them her D-Phone.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Daiki asked.

"I'll tell you later. But look right here. Do you think this is where we need to go first?"

"I'll bet it is. Good job," complimented Daiki.

Chikako beamed. If Daiki was beginning to accept her, it was only a matter of time before the others would as well. And she also had a new best friend and partner: Butterflymon.

"How do we get there?" Akira asked.

"We walk," answered Foximon.

"Or fly for those of us who can," answered Dragolmon.

"The young children may have difficulty," replied Unicomon, referring to Akira and Mousemon.

"I'm just as strong as the others. Don't worry, Akira. We can keep up just as well as the others," said Mousemon.

"Yeah!" said Akira.

(Akira and Mousemon were the smallest and the weakest. The digimon believed they had to look out for Mousemon. The children believed they had to look out for Akira. However, there was a great strength in being the smallest that they would later find out.)

The children and their digimon traveled as fast as they could to the flashing red spot. Once there, they saw...nothing. Nothing was in sight. Only a desert was there and it was deserted by all.

"Are you sure the D-Phone isn't broken or something?" Daiki asked Chikako.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chikako defended herself, turning red. "I didn't break my D-Phone, I swear."

"But no building or digimon is here..."

Daiki was stopped by Taka grabbing his arm and shaking his head no-a gesture which said to stop. Mousemon began sniffing the air and scratching at the sand. Akira noticed his partner.

"Whatcha doing, Mousemon?"

"Something smells funny. I can't make out what it is."

They didn't have to wait long. Foximon followed Mousemon's lead and scratched at the sand nearby. A small, sudden gust of wind blew nearby and pushed back the sand, revealing part of a wooden sign. As soon as they saw it, everyone rushed over to it. Daiki picked it up. It was in digital code.

"Oh great! How are we supposed to read this. Do any of you know this language?" Daiki asked the digimon.

They shook their heads no. Chikako plugged her D-Phone into her laptop and began typing the code into the laptop. She typed some more and the digital code began to erase starting from the bottom and going back up to the top.

"Oh, great! You lost it, Chikako," blurted out Daiki.

Chikako ignored him. The screen began to disappear and a new screen popped up in its place. It showed them a shadowy creature sound an explosion. It looked like there was more to the video, but because the sign was broken, only first part of the code was typed in and the video was cut off. Chikako sighed.

"I'm sorry. That's all there is to it."

"Mousemon, is the sign what you smelled?" Akira asked.

Mousemon sniffed the sign.

"No. The sign has a different scent. I don't know what I smelled, but it definitely wasn't the sign."

That was when the children realized that they weren't alone.


	8. Chap 6: The Missing Link

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter. A big thanks to all reviewers and readers. It really helps to know what others think could be improved and what is good about the story. I have a question for each interested readerI will be getting into the couples more. Who do you think should be Aiko's choice? How should Isamu deal with Hannah (love, neutral or not interested and if he's not interested, who should he have a crush on if anyone at all). We already know Daiki's, Taka's, and Taylor's crush. Who should Misty, Andy, Chikako, Akio and Michelle be interested in if anyone at all. If I get enough replies, I will consider the choices and decide, partly based on most popular, most likely, who would be the best couple and let you all know. Two exceptions are incest and boy/boy and girl/girl. I don't agree with either. It also would help to know why you think such and such a couple is the best choice. Thanks in advance.

**Chapter Six: The Missing Link**

_Andy Takaishi_

_File Island, Digital World_

Andy saw his fellow digidestined getting nervous and afraid. Everyone now knew something was not right. In the first place, there was that shadowy creature and the explosion that accompanied it. Plus, why did the code on the sign lead them to find out what happened? Did someone want them to know about the shadowy creature? Was it the shadowy creature who put the sign within reach of discovering it? Was the shadowy creature still around? The thought sent shivers down Andy's spine. Something was fishy here, Andy could tell. He didn't know what the others thought except that they were afraid. Even Daiki was starting to look a little uneasy. The digimon seemed cool and relaxed, however, but still kept their guards up for anything unusual that could happen. It was also only the first day for Andy and the other three. He wasn't really worried but he was concerned how the others would take it. Would they even want to come back to complete their mission? It was their partners that would have them coming back, but Andy didn't want them to give in to fear and be unable to accomplish saving the digital world from any threats.

A short moment later, Andy noticed the sun had gotten really bright and was beginning to sting their eyes, especially Akira's, since he was the youngest. Andy took his sunglasses off from around his neck and handed them to Akira. Akira looked at Andy.

"Thanks," said Akira.

Andy didn't answer. Taka noticed this and began to see even more that Andy was not "weird" or "snobby" like everyone thought. Taka had been keeping an especially close eye on his cousin, since they first met in the computer room. Taka felt even worse. He couldn't feel bad for long. Something began racing under the sand, creating a trail. Akira screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Mousemon ran after his partner, calling out to him. Whatever creature was running under the sand, suddenly changed direction and headed toward Akira and Mousemon. Akira sensed this and turned around. He became frozen in place with fear. Mousemon stopped and lunged at the creature, being pushed back several feet upon impact. Mousemon lay hurt on the sand a few feet away.

"Mousemon!" Akira screamed.

"Dragolmon, go help Mousemon and Akira," Daiki ordered.

"You too, Mantamon," Andy also ordered.

Dragolmon flew over to the sand creature and Mantamon floated over.

"Flame blast!"

"Poison spray!"

The two attacks became one and grew in power before hitting the creature under the sand. Canarymon flew over to Mousemon and carried him away and Unicomon galloped gracefully over to Akira and helped him get away. Taka and Chikako told their digimon partners to help Dragolmon and Mantamon.

"Sleep powder!"

A green powdery spray fell on the sand where the creature lay underneath, not moving. Foximon dug at the sand above the creature and revealed...Scorpiomon, who was definitely unconscious. Scorpiomon's data was added to the children's D-Phones. Unicomon's horn began glowing again and she kicked at the air, signalling something was very wrong.

Mousemon lay on the sand, exhausted. Akira scooped up his partner. Mousemon looked up at the child with tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you."

Akira shook his head.

"It's okay. You tried. Mousemon, you were really brave."

Mousemon smiled, slightly.

Daiki leaped in the air.

"We were awesome!" he said, excitedly.

Taka shook his head no.

"That was too easy. Same with the DarkTyrannomon yesterday. But today was even worse. Ultimates are obviously stronger than Champions, right? So, our digimon shouldn't defeat them that easily."

Daiki's face fell and he looked like he had been slapped.

"Taka, why are you being such a downer? Our digimon are strong and have worked together to win the two battles."

"Daiki, you just don't get it. Those digimon should have put up more of a fight and gave our digimon more of a challenge. They're obviously much stronger than all our digimon put together and acted like weaklings."

The digimon looked uneasy but they sensed Taka was right. It didn't take a rocket scientist of a digimon to know DarkTyrannomon and Scorpiomon are stronger than rookies. How could rookies just defeat them like that? Also, why didn't the said digimon use any attacks?

Foximon replied,

"Taka's right. Those digimon are generally much stronger and will use attacks. Yet, they acted like weaklings and made it seem too easy to be true."

"That's because it is," mentioned Unicomon.

Mousemon stood up on his four legs and ran over to sniff the fallen Scorpiomon.

"He's what I smelled. But I didn't know Scorpiomon or any digimon for that matter, could smell like this. The smell is unnatural, somehow."

"What are you saying, Mousemon? Are you saying they're not real digimon?" Daiki asked, looking bummed.

"That would make perfect sense," said Taka.

"I'm not exactly sure, Daiki. But I'm guessing, no. They might be more of puppets or something rather than the real thing."

Daiki looked defeated.

"I really thought we were something special to defeat such strong digimon so easily in only our first two days."

Aiko went over to her friend and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"We are, Daiki. Don't give up. Give it time. We'll find out what's really going on and how to save this world."

Dragolmon flew next to his partner.

"That's right, Daiki. We'll find a way. Whoever is causing this threat, we'll pay him back. If we give in and give up, especially so easily and so quickly, we will have let ourselves get defeated without putting up a fight."

Daiki got a determined look in his eyes again.

"You're right. Both of you are right. We're not giving up, no matter what happens."

Andy knew that was easier said than done, unless they worked together as a team, as one. Right now, they all had the same goal but could they really work together, despite their differences, to accomplish their goal?

_Unknown_

_File Island, Digital World_

The unknown creature laughed at such foolishness. Sure they had managed to begin to figure it out, but they still had no idea what they were up against. He was using his shadow servants to disguise themselves as regular digimon and act weak, plus have one unusual attribute, such as the DarkTyrannomon being taller than they would have been. This was all to try to make the digidestined overconfident and fall very hard when the time came to expose how weak they really were. Daiki had fallen for the trick at first. But not Taka. Taka had managed to figure it out, at least somewhat. The unknown creature frowned. If Taka hadn't figured it out, Daiki would have continued in a downward spiral becoming more and more overconfident on the outside and weaker and weaker on the inside. Eventually, when the time was right, Daiki would have fallen hard. With the leader gone, the others wouldn't have stood a chance and "he" would have been able to escape from the underground and take his rightful place as the dark ruler of the digital world. But, now that plan was ruined, all thanks to young Taka Ishida.

"That foolish, foolish boy! He must be defeated first before he can ruin any more of my plans."

_Akira Ichijouji _

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

The digidestined went to a restaurant with their digimon, accompanied by Isamu and Hannah, and ordered some food. They acted like their digimon were stuffed animals and had given strict orders for their digimon to be silent and not make any noise or movement others could see. Their digimon were in their in-training forms. There was Demi-Dragolmon, Veifoxmon and Decamon, of course. Mousemon was now ChibiMousemon. He was a grey head with large ears, tail, and small feet. His pouch was tied around his tail. Mantamon was now Saraymon. He was a small, floating silver fish-type digimon with one antennae sticking out the top of his head. Unicomon was now Horsimon. Horsimon was a sparkly, royal blue colour with a silky, white mane and tail and small legs with big hoofs. Butterflymon was now Coocoomon. She was a pale blue cocoon-type digimon with eyes on the top part and two small antennae sticking out of the top.

The older kids reminded Akira to keep ChibiMousemon a secret from everyone. Akira was a little annoyed.

"I know. If anyone sees him, I'll pretend he's my stuffed animal."

Akira had ChibiMousemon on his lap like the others did with their digimon-to hide them. And secretly put food by their partners' mouths to feed them. That was when Akira remembered Andy's sunglasses, and gave them back to him. Andy smiled.

"Thanks, Andy."

"No problem."

Akira hugged ChibiMousemon closer to his chest. He had been so afraid earlier when Mousemon got hurt. He didn't want there to be any chance of losing his partner, especially so soon after meeting him.

_'I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Mousemon,' Akira thought. _

By the time Akira arrived home, escorted by his new friends, he suddenly remembered Chika Hida, his best friend, was supposed to come over to play with him.

_'She's probably already here by now, waiting for me inside. I can't let her see ChibiMousemon. I promised my new friends I wouldn't reveal the secret to anyone. Michelle and Taylor are probably waiting for me inside. Isamu and Daiki told me they know about the digital world even though I was chosen and they weren't. I wonder how that will affect them. I'm sorry. I can't let anyone besides my new friends see my partner.'_

Akira was slightly shaking ChibiMousemon from his trembling hands. He also noticed his friends had left. A slight breeze blew through the night air and chilled the young boy's skin. Akira gazed up at the full moon, partially covered by clouds.

"What's the matter, Akira? You went real quiet all of a sudden," spoke up ChibiMousemon.

"I...I was quiet before on the way home," Akira said, trying to cover it up.

ChibiMousemon looked up at his partner and shook his head.

"No. Not like right now. Something is bothering you. I can tell."

Akira looked at his partner, puzzled.

"We digimon have heightened senses. We sense things you humans can't."

Akira looked at his partner with a troubled expression etched in his young face.

"I was afraid you got hurt today. I was so afraid I'd lose you."

Akira didn't tell his partner the other reasons that he was troubled over: trying to keep his partner a secret and how his siblings would react to him being chosen and not them.

ChibiMousemon gave a reassuring smile.

"It will take a lot more than that to defeat me. We digimon heal fast. I may be small but I'm not without my own powers and strengths, even if my cheese throw and whisker sting attacks don't quite compare with my friends' attacks. I do try to keep up with them and show that I'm just as much a part of the team as they are."

ChibiMousemon didn't have to explain anything more. Akira already knew. Even though his new friends meant well, Akira could not help feeling as if he were more in the way rather than just as important a team member as the rest of them. As he thought about his new friends, he couldn't help feeling even more inferior. He was the youngest and even though they might play around or fight each other from time to time, they each had strength and maturity that he was lacking in. Daiki was the leader. Taka was the one who looked out for the others' best interests. Aiko was the caring, big sister. Chikako was the genius. Misty was the one who saw the worth in everyone. Andy was the one who hung in there (endured). And what was Akira? He wasn't sure. He just saw himself as small and weak. He knew his partner tried hard to act stronger and tougher than what he was sometimes known as.

"I'm just so afraid, ChibiMousemon. I don't want anything bad to happen or let anyone down. I am glad to have you as my partner and new best friend."

"What did you say?" asked a sweet voice. "Akira, are you replacing me?"

Akira turned around and saw his best friend, Chika, standing in front of him. She was looking cute and pretty as always, especially in her teddy bear dress. She also had a kind of confidence rarely seen in one so young. It was her confidence that Akira admired the most. Right now, he was greatly alarmed.

_'How long has she been standing there? Did she hear ChibiMousemon and I talking?'_

That was when Akira noticed that Chika was staring at ChibiMousemon with a strange look on her face.


	9. Chap 7: First Encounter with Gennai

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter. Sorry, it took a little long to update. Tell me what you think, as always. It's really helpful to know what's good and what needs to be improved on. Also, like in the previous chapter, I had mentioned telling me what you think each character should be interested in or best choice for boy-girl relationship (crush) and why. I will continue to consider who gets who based on most popular preferences and such. Also, if you're interested and if it works out, tell me certain events you would like me to add in upcoming chapters and I will decide whether to put them in or not, particularly if I think they would go along well with the story and help keep it moving. An example would be: event: Daiki and Taka save each other's lives, or Taylor tells Aiko how he really feels about her. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I will be updating the next chapter soon.

**Chapter Seven: First Encounter with Gennai**

_Chika Hida_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Chika stared at the funny-looking stuffed animal her best friend was holding. Where had he gotten it?

"Akira...I...I never saw any stuffed animal looking like that..."

Chika stopped when she thought she saw the animal's eyes blink and mouth and nose twitch.

_"What's going on? Am I seeing things? Or is his stuffed animal actually alive? No. It couldn't be. I'm probably just imagining it."_

"Akira...what's going on?" Chika asked, noticing a sudden uneasy look on his face.

"My friend Daiki gave him to me," Akira answered, clutching the stuffed animal tighter.

"Daiki...Motomiya?! He's your new friend now?" Chika sounded upset and a little defensive, not wanting to believe she had been replaced.

It was true she wanted Akira all to herself and couldn't stand the thought of he might be friends with someone else. She suddenly remembered one night almost a year ago when she overheard her parents talking in the kitchen, seated at the table.

_"Cody, it's amazing our daughter has taken so well to Akira and is so close to him now, especially considering the stories I've heard about how you reacted to Ken."_

_"Yeah. Ironic, huh?" Cody said, smiling. "He was one person I couldn't stand at first, but we've patched things up since then. Ken and I are good friends now, but aren't overly close like Tai and Matt, for example."_

_Chihiro put her hand over Cody's. He looked at his wife closely. _

_"Cody, honey, Chika is...don't you think she's too close to Akira, almost like he's her obsession?"_

_Chika hadn't heard the rest as she raced up to her bedroom, fighting back tears. _

_"What's wrong with having a best friend? And what's with my parents' large group of friends? They hang out with them frequently and I can't hang out with the one boy I like a lot? I really never got why my parents have so many good, close friends who are so different from each other. They may be close but I'm not close to any of their kids, besides Akira..."_

Chika had been troubled like this since she first heard it. Sure, she may have been confident outwardly, but inwardly, she was troubled. Troubled her parents would want her to play with other children besides Akira and she was more troubled Akira would lose interest in their friendship. That's why she was concerned when she heard Akira talking about a new friend. What was that all about? Had she really been replaced by Daiki?

"Come inside, Chika," invited Akira, brightening up and holding his "stuffed animal" closer to his chest.

Chika felt more relieved and went with Akira inside.

_Taka Ishida_

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

Taka was lying down on his bed, already dressed in his pyjamas. Veifoxmon was beside him. They were listening to the second CD produced by the Teenage Wolves.

"Boy, your dad is really good. He's the lead singer and guitarist, right?"

Taka nodded. His eyes were looking teary.

"Taka, if you need to cry, just let it out," Veifoxmon told him.

Taka looked up at the ceiling. The CD went to the next song.

"I can't believe how horrible I've been to both my cousins," he whispered.

Veifoxmon listened closely to his partner, without saying anything until Taka finished.

"Watching Andy today, I've seen a new side to him I've never seen before. All these years we could have been best buddies but I was too proud to look beyond what others assumed about him, fearing I'd lose my friends or be called the same names Andy was called. How could he live under all that hatred and false assumptions by people who chose not to try to understand? How could I, his own cousin, be so cruel? I feel so terrible now. I don't know if I can forgive myself or if Andy could."  
Veifoxmon thought about what Taka told him.

"You can't change the past but you can do something about it now."

Taka rubbed his eyes.

"You're right. Thanks, buddy. I'm going to give him a call right now."

Taka sat up and went in the hall to call the Takaishi residence.

"Hi, Uncle TK. Is Andy there? Yeah? Can I talk to him? Thanks... Hi Andy! It's Taka. Listen, about today..."

Veifoxmon watched his partner, peeking out from behind the door and smiling as he watched Taka trying to patch things up with his cousin. Obviously, Andy was understanding and hadn't held any grudges from being misunderstood and shunned after all this time. Veifoxmon was also relieved Taka had opened up to him.

_Daiki Motomiya _

_Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan_

The next day at lunch, Daiki noticed how well Taka and Andy were getting along and wondered why. Even in the digital world, they weren't speaking to each other much. Now it looked like they had been best friends for years.

_"Taka better not replace me with Andy. I don't mind that they're getting along now. I just don't want to lose my best friend..."_

Aiko's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We are going back after school, aren't we?" she asked, putting a hand behind her head.

Taka put a hand on her arm.

"Of course we are. I know how much you and our digimon want to continue on the quest of saving (in a whisper so other students wouldn't hear) the digital world. (in regular voice now) We all are just as anxious to save it."

Aiko began to blush but only Taka noticed. Chikako and Misty had also joined them for lunch, along with Andy.

"We'll have to round up Akira after school. Chikako, you don't have any chess or computer club to attend, do you?" Daiki asked.

Chikako rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that much of a nerd, you know. Besides, I like to get home early to finish my homework so I'll have all night to study (everyone else sweat-dropped) or help my friends, especially considering how much Andy is behind."

Andy blushed and began to turn beet-red.

"Chikako! You weren't supposed to tell anyone," he stammered.

Chikako smirked.

"Well, now everyone knows, so you'd better bring your marks up and let me help you instead of playing those silly video games much of the time."

Andy groaned.

"They're not silly," he muttered.

Misty put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and smiled fondly at her twin in understanding.

Taka spoke up.

"Come on, Chikako. Cut Andy some slack. We're all going to have difficulty keeping up, even you. Or have you forgotten that we're on a very important mission?"

Chikako's cheeks went warm as she looked down.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just trying to help."

Daiki looked at her.

"We know, Chikako. But even you have to admit how important saving the digital world is."

Chikako only nodded.

When it was time for them to go back, they noticed something odd upon returning. A lot more digimon were in sight and the digital world looked like it had regained its vitality. Whereas, before, the digital world had seemed almost like a ghost world.

"Is the threat gone?" Akira asked, sounding disappointed.

He obviously didn't want to end his friendship with Mousemon so soon if that had to be the case once the threat was gone and they were no longer needed.

_"Unicomon's horn!"_

Daiki turned around sharply. He saw Misty standing beside her partner. Unicomon's horn was glowing. As much as he wanted the threat gone, he shared Akira's thoughts and liked coming to the digital world and continuing his friendship with Dragolmon.

A fairly large shadow began to cover them just then. The kids and their digimon looked up against the sun's blinding rays and saw what looked like a figure of a digimon looming over them. The kids rolled out of the way with their digimon just as Gardromon descended to the ground, carrying Gennai. He cleared his throat.

"Greetings, children! Welcome to the Digital World. I am Gennai."

Daiki frowned and went forward.

"So, you're Gennai! But you're human like us. I'm Daiki-"

"I know who you are, Daiki Motomiya. I know who all of you are. My suspicions were correct. There is an evil force threatening the digital world."

"We could have told you that," Daiki said, sarcastically. "We heard a sinister laugh all the times we were here."

"Daiki!" corrected Aiko.

"It's alright, Aiko. Daiki, reminds me so much of someone I used to know."

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why I look like an human adult."

"Not really. But now that you mention it..." said Andy.

"I'm as digital as the digimon but I don't have any powers like they do. I am one of the watchers of the digital world. Anyway, only human children can come to the digital world. It is their imagination, innocence and will to save the digital world that keeps it surviving. Human adults seemed to have lost that as they grew up, although I wonder about some others."

Taka spoke up.

"Mr. Gennai, sir. Why is the digital world looking better? The past two times we were here, it was almost like a ghost world."

"You'll have to figure that out on your own. All I can say is, listen to Unicomon's warnings, children take care of your partners, and digimon, protect your human partners at all costs."

With that, Gennai left before they could say anything or ask him any more questions.

"He sure left in a hurry," pointed out Aiko.

"That was real helpful. He sure didn't say much of anything we didn't already know. But why did he tell me I reminded him of someone? Have there been other children here before?" Daiki sounded disappointed.

Dragolmon flew near his partner's head.

"Cheer up, Daiki. Gennai is normally like that. He's very important to this world and has a lot of important work to do."

"And we don't?"

"I didn't mean it that way. He cares about us very much, even if he doesn't always show it."

"You got that right."

Taka went beside him and stared up at the sky. Daiki looked at his friend.

"We need to figure out what to do. The digital world depends on us."

Daiki closed his eyes and nodded.

"I know," he muttered. "We're just sitting ducks here. We don't really have any clue as to how to save the digital world."

Akira and Mousemon ran up to them.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Ask Chikako," was all Daiki answered, looking troubled.

The rest of the kids looked at Chikako. She felt her cheeks turn warm and red upon being the centre of attention. Quickly, she got out her D-Phone and scrolled through the map.

"Our next stop is southwest of here, about a mile."

"Alright. Let's go," shouted Akira, excitedly.

They traveled through a thick and dense forest, feeling hot and sticky. Daiki turned around and began walking backwards as he watched Andy, Misty and Chikako engrossed in a serious conversation, with their digimon. Daiki winced when he felt a light punch on his arm.

"Ow! Taka, what'd you do that for?"

Taka sighed.

"Daiki, it's a good thing you have me and the rest of us here to keep you from getting yourself in over your head. Turn around, slowly," he instructed.

Foximon stared up at the two of them and Dragolmon glanced at them from the corner of his eye as he fluttered in the air.

Daiki did as he was told and came face to face with a tall tree. His nose was barely touching the thick bark.

"Saved you from getting hurt, didn't I?" Taka smiled.

"Yeah, well...thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. I always look out for you in case you didn't notice."

Daiki sighed and stepped away from the tree.

"I noticed and I appreciate it. One of us has to stay on track," smiled Daiki.

Taka blushed.

Akira, who was walking beside Aiko and Canarymon, holding Mousemon behind Daiki and Taka and their digimon, stopped and waited fro the other three and their digimon to catch up. Aiko and Canarymon joined the two boys and their digimon up ahead.

"Andy, I'm feeling kind of tired. Could you give me a piggyback ride, please?"

"We're all tired," said Chikako before Andy could answer.

"Yes. And hot and thirsty, too," added Misty.

"Don't forget hungry," added Chikako.

"Sure, Akira," said Andy, noticing the sweat dripping down Akira's face and leaking through his shirt.

Andy knelt down and Akira climbed on his back.

"Hang on tight," Andy told him.

Akira could feel Andy's sweat seeping through his own sweaty t-shirt.

"What I wouldn't give for a cold glass of soda or juice," Misty sighed wistfully.

"How much longer, Chikako?" asked Akira.

Chikako got out her D-Phone.

"Not much farther from here. We're almost there, everybody!"

Daiki and Taka and their digimon soon stepped out of the forest into a clearing and whooped for joy. Dragolmon flapped his wings, excitedly and Foximon just smiled.

Akira got off Andy's back, thanked him and ran towards the boys to see what was going on. Mousemon ran after him.

"For being tired, he sure has a lot of energy," pointed out Chikako.

"Forget about it. Come on. Let's go see what's going on," said Misty.

The rest of them ran to the clearing. They had arrived at Digitammamon's restaurant.


End file.
